Entrégamelo hobbit!
by Innocent hobbit
Summary: Un antiguo objeto que Bilbo posee, sin saberlo, lo pondrá en muchos peligros.. Podrá Thorin ayudarlo?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

El cielo aclaró nuevamente en la comarca.. los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron su ventana acariciando su rostro ..Bilbo despertó abriendo los ojos lentamente y se desesperezó para poder empezar su día..nada podía hacerlo imaginar lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

El día transcurrió muy tranquilo, organizando las compras de la semana en el mercado y arreglando su bello jardín.

Llegada la noche; se dispuso a tomar un baño, desnudándose se metió en su tina llena de agua y perfumes con deliciosos olores..su piel blanca se acostumbro rápidamente a la temperatura y dejo que su cuerpo se relajara.

De pronto un ruido seco rompió su momento de relajación, haciendo que Bilbo se ponga la bata para ir a ver lo que lo había sucedido..no pudo evitar asustarse puesto que no esperaba a nadie y menos a esas horas..eso no era propio de un hobbit honorable y menos de un Bolson.

A medida que fue caminando por el pasillo su miedo crecío más aún.. por que escuchaba más de una voz provenir de su cocina ...aún así se armó de valor para ahuyentar a aquellos entrometidos.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió dos criaturas en su despensa acabando con sus provisiones..no eran humanos ..ya que eran mucho más bajos..pudo darse cuenta que eran enanos..dos enanos muy grandes y fornidos ...quiso retroceder y esconderse pues se dio cuenta que tenía todas las de perder y al retroceder por los nervios golpeo un jarrón que cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos llamando la atención de los extraños...

Bilbo estaba petrificado pues ya lo habían visto...sin saber que hacer y tratando de controlar su miedo pudo al fin hablar

-'Quiénes son ustedes? Qué hacen aquí? E-Esta es mi casa...

-Vaya vaya...mira que tenemos aquí...hummmm parece que tendremos postre Dwalin jajajaja ...Huyyyyy pero que hace una personita tan deliciosa viviendo solo ehhh ?...- dijo mientras se acercaba más y más a Bilbo..estirando su mano pudo coger su cabello aún mojado..

\- Por..por favor no quiero problemas...dijo ajejándose de aquella mano..- si quieren comida llévensela...pero déjenme tranquilo- pero el enano seguía acercándose ..y olfateándolo..

-No pequeño ..yo quiero más lo quiero todo..hummm Por Mahal..que rico hueles...me pregunto si sabes igual..? - y diciendo eso..trato de quitarle la toalla que lo envolvía...

-Noooo déjenme..- forcejeó con él para no ser despojado de sus ropas...- por favor se lo suplico no me haga daño..NOOO AUXILIO..!

El enano selló sus labios con una mano y cuando estaba a punto de desvestirlo totalmente..

¡ Que están haciendo?! se escuchó una voz tan majestuosa y varonil ..como Bilbo no habia escuchado nunca...no puedo evitar buscar con los ojos al portador de esa voz..sólo para quedar mas hechizado aún con sus ojos ..de un color tan hermoso que Bilbo dejó de respirar por un momento...y el enano que lo sujetaba lo soltó al fin.

Es a eso a lo que vinieron? Grito al enano ..

\- Thorin...nosotros sólo queríamos divertirnos...nos esperan días dificiles..

-No te atrevas a adjudicarle a esta misión tu despreciable comportamiento .! .- volteó para mirar a Bilbo - Te encuentras bien pequeño ? ..

Y-yo cre-creo que si - sentía que el alma se le salía del pecho sólo por tener los ojos de aquel enano encima de él - p-pero me gustaría saber quiénes son ustedes..

-Sé que no nos conoces pero...no vinimos a hacerte daño...Tú tienes algo que necesito..

-Bilbo no podía articular palabras, aquella mirada profunda que traspasaba cada parte de su ser ..era imposible no decirle Sí a todo y darle todo aquello que le pidiera:.. - QQué sería eso? dijo muy nervioso imaginándose situaciones poco pudorosas...

Hay un instrumento usado desde tiempos inmemoriales para un ritual muy oscuro por el cual unas criaturas malignas que se alimentan de sangre humana tendrían un poder imposible de vencer..y tendrían lo que al fin buscan: salir de las tinieblas, el poder de atacar aún a la luz del día...algo que acabaría con más de una raza aquí en la tierra media..

Este objeto así de poderoso.. es un báculo...un báculo negro...sé que esta aquí..debes entregárnoslo...

\- Un báculo..un báculo ...ahhhh tengo uno...pero no creo que sea el mismo del que hablan...es imposible...este era de mi abuelo ...a él le gustaban las antigüedades y..

\- Es ese ..Esta aquí...! De eso no hay duda...puedo sentirlo... Debes saber que tu abuelo era más que un simple hobbit ..él estuvo en las altas tierras de Lastrod donde dío lugar el primer ritual y se utilizó el poder del báculo en aras del bien..lo sabias?

\- Yo yo ...la verdad no..el viajaba todo el tiempo...y vivia muchas aventuras pero jamás lo del báculo..es decir..acerca de su poder..es increíble...

..Tu abuelo tenía el don pequeño el don de poder iniciar el ritual... un don que muchos pagarían por tener..y tu corres peligro ..porque al ser su familia...es muy probable que tú también lo tengas...lo llevas en la sangre..y sin saber por qué colocó su mano en la mejilla de Bilbo...dándole una mirada que expresaba el pesar de saber que un ser tan indefenso como él podría salir lastimado...

Bilbo no podía creer lo que sucedía ...no daba crédito a lo que el enano decía...sin embargo..todo parecía tener relación..y allí al frente de Thorin...no podía pensar ...se abalanzaron sobre él el miedo de saber que corría peligro, la angustia de su futuro de ser èl heredero de los dones de su abuelo, aquella forma como lo miraba Thorin, el tacto de su mano...y sin poder evitarlo perdió el sentido ..

Thorin pudo sujetarlo en sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo, evitando que se hiciera daño.. - pequeño ..pequeño me escuchas ? al no recibir respuesta Thorin lo arropó en su cama ..dejándolo descansar..sin embargo al verlo tan vulnerable tuvo el deseo de besarlo...y acercándose a él rozó sus labios con los suyos en un beso...

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Al abrir los ojos Bilbo no pudo acordarse de cómo llego a la cama y como se acostó con toda su ropa puesta..luego de un rato todos los recuerdos llegaron a su memoria y levantándose bruscamente sólo alcanzó a decir:

\- Thorin..!

Salió raudamente de su cuarto buscándolo y lo encontró aún dormido en su sala, Thorin estaba totalmente encogido en un mueble que no era para nada para su tamaño..no había rastro de los otros dos enanos fornidos.

Trato de despertarlo y al acercarse más no pudo evitar pasear sus ojos por su rostro y pensar en lo atractivo que era, al inicio quiso decirle que pasé a dormir a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes que tenía pero luego pensó que ya despierto no podría segur contemplándolo y desistió de la idea.

Bilbo no podía evitar sentirse atraído por aquel completo extraño, siempre se consideró un hobbit racional …pero algo en su corazón le decía que podía confiar en él…aún cuando sólo lo conocía un par de horas. Paseó sus ojos y pensó que era una de las cosas más bellas que había tenido la oportunidad de ver..sus ojos, ahora cerrados, estaban aún en su memoria como dos luceros, sus labios eran una invitación al beso y su pelo de un negro azabache se veía suave y poseían un olor propio que ha Bilbo le pareció como ha maderas y frutos silvestres..tuvo una tentación muy grande de tocar su cabello y así lo hizo; sus dedos lo tocaban suave y nerviosamente y mientras bajaba pudo sentir su textura..suave como él lo había pensado..y siguió bajando sólo para encontrar una cuenta que lo adornaba…y tan perdido estaba observando la belleza de aquella cuenta, que no se percato que Thorin acaba de despertar y lo observaba silencioso.

De pronto Thorin en un movimiento rápido tomo la muñeca del hobbit, quien casi se cae del mueble de la impresión,..- No sabes lo que haces pequeño,…no vuelvas tocar mi cabello o no seré responsable de lo que te pueda suceder…- Bilbo no sabía que hacer,…se sentía descubierto y su cara se torno de un tono rosa que a Thorin le agradó en demasía, quiso salir corriendo y sólo pudo decir : Si señor…lo siento…luego se paró para salir corriendo y Thorin lo cogió de nuevo de la muñeca para atraerlo hacia sí…con tanta fuerza que Bilbo cayó en su regazo trato de pararse pero no se lo permitieron.

Veamos pequeño..dijo acariciando su mejilla con el torso de su mano..no quiero que me malentiendas, pero en nuestra cultura nadie puede tocar nuestro cabello y se entiende que si alguien lo hace es porque se mantiene con esa persona una relación de tipo intima,…me entiendes..?. - La cara de Bilbo ya no podía estar más roja.

\- Yo..ohh por dios..lo siento,..yo no quería …es decir..yo.. yo no sabía ..

-Shuuuu..- dijo Thorin poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios mientras se acercaba mas a él…el corazón de Bilbo latía tan rápido que pensó que se desmayaría de nuevo…nada me gustaría más que enseñarte el significado del placer con estas mismas manos..con las que te estoy tocando ahora..y empezó a pasear sus dedos sobre sus labios ...su voz sonaba tan sensual..Bilbo ya no pudo mantener la mirada su parpados se cerraron sin que se de cuenta y sólo sentir aquel toque de sus dedos estremecía todo su ser.

\- Pequeño …eres una tentación exquisita - dijo poniendo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello sólo para percibir su olor.. - Ahora entiendo porque ese maldito de Rudoc trató de tomarte,...pero no debes preocuparte está muy lejos ahora, no puede seguir en mi compañía alguien que no puede controlar sus instintos, ...aunque admito que contigo esa es una labor extremadamente difícil - cada palabra que Thorin decia tan cerca de él, hacia que pudiera sentir su aliento tibio acariciarlo y poco después sus labios expertos tocaron su delicada piel mientras que su barba y su lengua en su cuello lo estaban volviendo loco ..Bilbo sólo puedo gemir ante este acto..ya no podía pensar…había perdido su capacidad de articular palabras y su mundo se resumía en aquel ser que lo estaba acariciando y tocando por primera vez..haciendo que su piel temblara.

\- Basta…por favor..ya no sigas…te lo pido..- Thorin se detuvo sólo para mirarlo..y se paró del mueble - lo siento pequeño…iré despacio contigo trasmites inocencia y pureza algo que yo perdí hace mucho tiempo …y no quiero lastimarte, solo que no entiendo lo que me pasa contigo ….lo único que sé es que me debo controlar cuando te tengo cerca – Thorin volteo a otro lado molesto consigo mismo. Luego regreso su mirada a Bilbo, quién lo miraba desde el mueble confundido.

\- Bilbo permitirás que te cuide de ahora en adelante? - dijo mientas tomaba sus pequeñas manos y lo miraba intensamente - Bilbo no sabía que decir ni que hacer..

\- Yo...

\- Escúchame.. Hay reglas que debes cumplir o no podré cuidarte: me obedecerás en todo lo que te diga sin protestar..sin pensar … , eres una pieza muy valiosa en este rompecabezas , si ellos llegan a ti no quiero ni pensar en lo que podrían hacerte, hay mucha maldad allá afuera pequeño,... por ello es crucial que me obedezcas aún cuando pienses que me equivoco, porque yo conozco a esos malditos que estoy seguro ya te están buscando..., Yo...te recompensaré pequeño.- dijo mientras miraba al hobbit con su intensa mirada.

La mente de Bilbo corría como una liebre asustada imaginando lo que las últimas palabras de Thorin querrían decir..su nula experiencia en el amor y las relaciones lo hacían ignorar el deseo que se había formado en el corazón de aquel enano que no estaba para nada dispuesto a alejarse de él...

 _ **Continuará…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Bilbo se esmeró en preparar un delicioso desayuno y cuando ya lo hubo terminado llamó a Thorin para que se acerque a la mesa, al ir acercándose Thorin pudo percibir un aroma delicioso a pan recién horneado provenir de la mesa..y al llegar pudo apreciar una mesa muy bien presentada con toda serie de panes, galletas y comidas, algo que no había tenido hacía mucho tiempo…complacido tomó asiento en la cabecera y se dispuso a iniciar, Bilbo por su lado se sentó a su costado, sin perderse ningún gesto del enano.

-Vaya no sabía que los hobbits eran tan hábiles en la cocina, esto esta delicioso, en verdad, Señor. ….?

Bilbo…., Bilbo Bolsón - al escuchar el cumplido no pudo más que ruborizarse – gracias…bueno no creo ser tan bueno, pero me alegra que le haya gustado …Y…que pasó con el Tercer enano que estaba con ustedes ayer…Dolin ?

-Es Dwalin pequeño, esta por regresar, lo mande a avisar al resto de la compañía.

-El resto?..y cómo cuantos son ?

-Hasta ayer 14, hoy sólo 13,..Rudoc ya no nos acompañará más.. nunca estuve de acuerdo que se enrolara en la compañía, mas necesitábamos toda la ayuda disponible,...tuve muchas advertencias, pero lo de ayer rebasó todos los limites….no necesito alguien sin honor entre nosotros…en algún momento su comportamiento deshonesto nos perjudicaría tal como pasó..…atreverse a tocarte.. fue demasiado.- Un golpe seco de uno de los puños de Thorin sobre la mesa sobresaltó a Bilbo,. se podía notar la incomodidad en el rostro de Thorin.

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar, Thorin quedo completamente satisfecho y los halagos que le brindo a Bilbo sobre sus habilidades culinarias lo llenaron de orgullo y alegría, pensaba en ello mientras se dispuso a recoger el servicio..

Al regresar de la cocina, Thorin estaba sentado en el mueble y lo llamó…- Bilbo ven aquí…

Bilbo se acercó nerviosamente.. podía intuir lo que venía a continuación…

-Quiero verlo,.. donde está..? Dónde está el báculo negro..?

-Sígame…Bilbo entró a un ambiente de la casa que parecía ser una biblioteca porque estaba repleto de libros, Bilbo se acercó a un baúl antiguo que estaba al lado izquierdo del salón al abrirlo,..allí estaba aquel antiguo báculo negro..de cuyo poder Bilbo jamás hubiera podido imaginar…

Lo cogió con cierto temor puesto que aún no asimilaba lo que Thorin le había dicho..y dándose la vuelta se acercó a Thorin dejándolo en sus manos..

Thorin, miró fijamente el objeto que descansaba en sus grandes manos..no podía creer que al fin lo tenía, después de tanto tiempo,…

-Gracias pequeño..dijo mientras envolvía en una manta oscura, ahora ven conmigo es preciso que hablemos..

-Regresaron a la sala y Thorin le pidió que se siente.. –Pequeño, creo que ahora que sabes el poder del Bacúlo y el que llevas en la sangre, esta demás decirte que ni yo mismo podré asegurar tu seguridad si decides quedarte aquí..pero si vas a acompañarme, deberás firmar este contrato..- Thorin le entrego un viejo pergamino a Bilbo, donde aparecían una seríe de clausulas relacionados a la compañía y el comportamiento que debería tener el hobbit..

-He Incluido nuevas clausulas en el contrato que son necesarias tratándose de tí…, no te preocupes pequeño…si me obedeces siempre todo irá muy bien, hasta podría decir que,…. lo disfrutarás….

Las mejillas de Bilbo se pintaron de rosa nuevamente, trato de ocultar su nerviosismo concentrándose en el contrato.. pero fue en vano, leyó el contrato tratando de no perderse nada importante..la parte de la paga y recompensa parecía justa, hummm había una parte del contrato que llamo su atención:

 _ **De la obediencia…**_

" _**Se indica que el**_ __ _ **décimo**_ _ **cuarto integrante de la compañía deberá obediencia absoluta al líder de la compañía, cualquier acto de desobediencia, falta de respeto ó subordinación por más mínimo que sea, será castigado, pudiendo ser el castigo previamente conversado entre ambas partes, dependiendo ó no, de la gravedad del mismo...**_

 _ **Asimismo el que firma el contrato acepta perder su individualidad y celebrar cuando el líder lo crea pertinente el ritual de iniciación"**_

Bilbo pensó para sí mismo – " _Qué castigos podrían ser esos? ritual de iniciación? Por Yavana en que me estoy metiendo"_ \- pero al llegar a la parte de los posibles riesgos y daños que podía correr en la expedición empezó a sudar frío, pasó saliva y tornó su verde mirada hacia Thorin completamente petrificado - Morir desangrado, decapitado ? Qué… qué es esto?..

Toda expedición tiene un riesgo estimado Sr. Bolsón..

-Pe..pe ..pero..yo no tengo experiencia en batalla, en mi vida he usado una espada, nunca me he subido a un caballo, me temo que voy a ser dentro del grupo el que menos esperanza de salir con vida tiene…

-Es verdad pequeño..pero también es cierto que tienes algo a tu favor..No estarás sólo …yo estaré contigo…si así me lo permites..y cuando dijo eso sus ojos de aquel color imposible, se posaron sobre los de él despejando toda duda y como rara vez pasaba su lado Tuk salío a la escena y arriesgando su vida en aquellos trazos firmo el contrato, sin siquiera terminar de leerlo completamente, ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Bien pequeño..hay alguien más que estará con nosotros en la compañía su nombre es Gandalf .. se te hace familiar ese nombre ?

-La verdad ..no,..no para nada, debería?

-Bueno lo averiguaremos en este preciso momento..- De pronto se escucho a alguien llamar a su puerta …Bilbo miró a Thorin y este asintió para que abriera la puerta, Bilbo se acercó a ella y al hacerlo vio a un señor anciano de larga barba, vestido de gris, con un sombrero de pico alto - ..." Buenos días…Bilbo Bolsón.."

-Perdón nos conocemos,….?

-Eres el hijo de Belladona , los mismos ojos,…...Te conozco desde que eras un pequeño que corría por el bosque en busca de elfos, en serio no te acuerdas de mí? Soy Gandalf solía venir cuando eras pequeño con mis juegos artificiales y…

-Gandalf , Gandalf …yaaa..Gandalf..! Ah ya lo recordé eres el mago que tenía esos excelentes juegos artificiales,..claro los recuerdo muy bien.

-Bueno al menos recuerdas eso…sonrió el mago, puedo pasar…?

-Bueno sí, creo que sí…

-Thorin Escudo de Roble..! siempre es un gusto verte - dijo sentándose al lado de este, mientras Bilbo entraba a la cocina a preparar más té – Conversaste con Bilbo.? Llegaron a un acuerdo..? - Thorin levantó su mano mostrando el contrato firmado.

-Vaya Thorin si que usaste tu poder de persuasión….Oh, me permites ? – Thorin le entregó el contrato..Gandalf lo revisó y se dio cuenta que Thorin había agregado clausulas adicionales al contrato original..Levantó su mirada inquisitiva hacia Thorin ..

-Es por su bien Gandalf – dijo Thorin sin mirarlo…tu mejor que nadie lo sabe.

-Pero Thorin,.. debes recapacitar Bilbo es un hobbit no está acostumbrado a las costumbres enanas, la naturaleza de un hobbit es diferente.. estás pidiendo demasiado.. no quiero que salga lastimado.

Bilbo estaba por regresar a la sala pero se detuvo al escuchar la última parte de la conversación " _no quiero que salga lastimado_." y se detuvo tras la pared para poder escuchar mientras pensaba- Que querrían decir..? A qué se referían?

-Gandalf, yo prometí cuidarlo.. si voy a hacer eso, lo cual puede costarme la vida, es preciso que yo haga la iniciación…, no entiendo que tiene de malo dijo parándose de golpe disgustado - igual alguna vez en su vida tendrá que experimentarlo...

-Thorin, eso sería normal si él fuera un enano,…pero no lo es…le quitarás su esencia, no lo entiendes? …lo marcarás para siempre, se tendrá que entregar a ti.!

Un ruido estrepitoso de una charola, tasas y cubiertos cayendo se escucho de pronto,..Bilbo se cubrió los labios con una mano y el corazón con la otra.

 **Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí un capítulo más…la inspiración me pegó con fuerza esta vez jajaja. Espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por sus mensajes y comentarios que de verdad son muy importantes para mí, me ayudan a seguir escribiendo. No olviden comentarme que les parece, me encanta leerlos.

Capítulo 4

Bilbo, se quedo de piedra ante el miedo latente de que supieran que los escucho, así que tuvo que fingir que había sido un accidente

-Ohhh que tonto soy ..mira que tirar todas las cosas de esta manera…ahhh! ahora tendré que limpiarlo todo, menudo trabajo – recogiendo todo lo que estaba en el suelo avanzó hasta la sala donde encontró a Thorin y Gandalf que lo miraron suspicazmente..- Lo siento estropeé el té, pero prepararé mas – Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y desapareció sobre sus pasos raudamente a la cocina, su corazón latía aún muy rápido y cogió el espaldar de una silla con sus dos manos tratando de calmarse, pensando en el significado de las palabras de Gandalf.

-Thorin, sabes que apoyo tu causa, estoy con ustedes para recuperar la montaña que ahora es habitada por el Señor oscuro y esas criaturas malignas, con el báculo tenemos ahora el poder de mandarlos de nuevo a las profundidades del infierno,.. pero debes recordar que Bilbo juega un rol importante en esta expedición...por ello pienso que debes tomar las cosas con más calma, la iniciación deberá darse en su momento y no como una obligación, debe nacer de él mismo…para que sea consagrada como tal.

Thorin lo miró con una mirada profunda pero calmada, las palabras del mago eran ciertas y él lo sabía.

-Está bien Gandalf lo haremos a tu modo..

-Me parece muy bien..! - dijo Gandalf con una afable sonrisa….cuando de pronto tocaron a la puerta, Bilbo salió de la cocina para abrir…y grande fue su impresión cuando encontró a un enano viejo de barba muy blanca.

-Balin, a su servicio – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Bilbo Bolsón, al suyo, pase.

Estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando llegaron dos enanos más, pero estos eran muy jóvenes, y alegres.

-Fili y Kili a su servicio..usted debe ser el señor Balsas..?

-En realidad es Bolsón, Bilbo Bolsón…es un gusto,..pero,

-Mira Fili que pequeño es …– dijo Kili sonriendo - ¡mira su cabello! y sus orejas son muy graciosas jajajaja .!

\- Chicos lo siento pero no soy un enano,..soy un hobbit y los hobbits no….

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque Kili lo agarró de la cintura y levantándolo dijo- mira casi no pesa ..! jajjaaj

-BASTA YA..! Que creen que están haciendo? – rugió Thorin completamente furioso – Bájalo en este instante!

Kili bajo a Bilbo al instante al escuchar a su tío gritar así – Lo siento tío sólo nos reíamos con el señor Bolsón..no estábamos..

-¡DIJE BASTA KILI ! , y los dos menores entraron sin decir más a la sala.

Pronto llegó el resto de la compañía presentándose uno a uno: Dwalin a quién ya conocía, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Bofur, Bifur , Bombur. Bilbo se esmeró en atenderlos y luego pudo compartir y conocer cuán hambrientos y divertidos podían ser los enanos. Llego un momento en que estaban todos reunidos en torno a la mesa y empezaron al fin una conversación sería.

-Thorin, dinos que te dijeron los enanos de las montañas azules? Vendrán? - Pregunto Gloin.

-No, no vendrán…dicen que esta misión es nuestra y sólo nuestra ..

-Bueno, entonces seremos los que somos…indicó Gloin con pesar

Un momento señores,..tenemos un arma valiosa que vamos a usar y que el enemigo aún no sabe que tenemos – Indicó Gandalf, tratando de devolverles la fe a los enanos – Tenemos el Báculo negro y la única persona sobre la tierra media que lleva en la sangre el poder de iniciar el rito: nuestro estimado Sr. Bolsón – indicó sonriéndole a Bilbo. Nuestras posibilidades de recuperar la cuidad de Erebor de las garras del Señor Oscuro son buenas, sólo debemos llevar al báculo y a su portador para que el ritual de inicio , para ello es preciso que lleguemos a la capilla de los vientos donde se encuentra el antiguo altar de piedra sagrado, allí fue donde se forjó hace miles de años el báculo, no resultará si se realiza el ritual en cualquier otro lado.

-Pero como llegaremos a la montaña¡?no hay accesos …la única puerta fue sellada por el señor oscuro hace muchos años después que exterminó casi a la mitad de nuestro pueblo..- indicó Dori.

\- Eso no es del todo cierto mi querido Señor Dori indicó Gandalf mostrándoles una llave.

-De donde la obtuviste Gandalf? – Pregunto intrigado Thorin.

-Las recibí de manos de tu padre de Thráin, y ahora es tuya – Indicó Gandalf entregándole la llave a Thorin, quién miraba la llave con autentica esperanza.

\- Si hay una llave…, en algún lado debe haber una puerta - indicó Fili.

Gandalf que ya sabía a lo que se referían saco un mapa que mostraba la ubicación exacta de la montaña, mostrando también una entrada secreta con unos signos que él no podía leer, pero sabía de algunos seres en la tierra media que sí podían..

-Bueno entonces señores así será regresaremos a recuperar la montaña …nuestro hogar! - indicó Thorin.

-Pe pero señores, aguarden un momento..yo… La verdad deseo ayudarlos, los que les pasó es terrible, que tengan que andar errantes por el mundo teniendo un hogar, en realidad deseo que lo puedan recuperar..solo que,… no creo que yo les sea de mucha ayuda, ..núnca he estado en batalla, creo que no podría ayudarlos mucho, muy a mi pesar.. expresó el Hobbit con una sonrisa triste.

Bilbo, gracias a ti lograremos nuestro propósito, eres la llave en todo esta historia, estaba escrito que así seria….no puedes escapar a tu destino…debes acompañarnos, prometo que juntos todos mandaremos a todas esas almas endemoniadas directo al averno de donde nunca debieron salir! Do bekar!…Do bekar.! Indicó Thorin y vió en el resto de los enanos una luz que hacía tiempo creía extinta,..vió esperanza. El corazón de Bilbo se llenó de ese mismo espíritu y prometió dar todo de sí para que se logre aunque en ello se le vaya la vida.

Al llegar la noche Bilbo trató de acomodar a los enanos de dos y hasta de tres en tres puesto que no tenía tantos cuartos como para que pudieran dormir en forma individual.

Cuando ya todos se retiraron a dormir Bilbo estaba realmente cansado..nunca había cocinado para tantas personas en su vida, eso y tratar de mantener su hogar en el mismo estado que estaba antes de la llegada de los enanos, era una verdadera hazaña.

Se recostó en su mueble para descansar mientras se calentaba frente a su chimenea..miró hacia su ventana y las estrellas brillaban hermosas en el cielo trasmitiéndole paz..cerró los ojos por primera vez desde que los abrió por la mañana, ya que ni siesta pudo hacer por la llegada de los enanos, pero de repente sintió una voz que para ese entonces ya le era muy familiar ..

-Deberías descansar pequeño..mañana tendremos muchos por hacer…

-Thorin …yo si…bueno eso iba a hacer .. tu también debes estar cansado, la única habitación que queda libre es la mía, puedes quedarte allí , e.. es decir ..yo puedo dormir aca afuera en el mueble…es ideal para mi tamaño, pero no lo es para el tuyo.. Estarás más cómodo en mi cama.

-Pequeño no puedo hacer eso..la única forma que acepte tu invitación es que vengas conmigo..dijo mirándolo intensamente.

Bilbo puso los ojos como platos se le subió el color al rostro ruborizándose de pronto – Yo no creo que sea adecuado,…es decir…estarás muy incomodo conmigo metido allí ,..yo, bueno, en serio no me importa quedarme aquí – dijo, tratando de recuperar su color original.

-Me tienes miedo pequeño..? dijo mientras pasaba un dedo por su barbilla – no te morderé a no ser que así me lo pidas…

-Jajajajaj me temo que no es gracioso Thorin – dijo zafándose de su mano - por favor hágame caso descanse en mi cuarto.

Está bien si así lo quieres, lo haré pero te pediría que me des ropa más cómoda para dormir..me ayudarías con eso..?

-He.. sí claro.. alguna de mis piyamas podría servir, en el cuarto tengo varias, venga conmigo.

Diciendo esto ingresó a su cuarto y fue directo a su cómoda a buscar la ropa al encontrar una masomenos grande volteo para entregársela – Mira creo que esta te quedará perfecta para..

Se quedo sin palabras y soltó todo lo que tenía en sus manos al darse la vuelta y encontrar a Thorin sin camisa, se presentaron ante él unos músculos perfectos forjados en el campo de batalla..era realmente admirable.., y no salió de su ensueño hasta que estaba a punto de sacarse los pantalones…en frente de él.

-Ohh por Dios que tarde es.. lo siento debo irme…aquí esta su ropa.. - dijo recogiendo lo que se le había caído y entregándole la ropa, casi tirándosela, mientras salía corriendo de su habitación.

Ya afuera busco un poco de agua para tranquilizarse y se acostó en el mueble de su sala con ánimos de dormir, pero al cerrar los ojos lo único que veía era el torso de Thorin desnudo y arropándose más con su cobertor sonrió.

 **Continuará..**


	5. Chapter 5

Muchas gracias por sus mensajes que me ayudan a seguir..aquí un nuevo capítulo, a partir de este punto la historia tiene bastante contenido sexual, espero que lo disfruten...

No olviden comentar y darme sus opiniones, estas serán muy apreciadas.

Capítulo 5

A la mañana siguiente debían partir y Bilbo se levanto muy temprano para preparar su mochila de viaje, con lo necesario para poder subsistir en tan larga expedición. Aún tenía dudas respecto al viaje pero esperaba que Thorin en algún momento se las absuelva.

Partieron de Bolsón cerrado muy temprano 13 enanos, un hobbit y un mago en busca de conquistar un sueño.

-El primer trecho del camino fue bastante cansado especialmente para Bilbo que no estaba para nada acostumbrado a cabalgar en bestia, al fin Thorin dio la orden para que acampen en un lugar tranquilo del bosque.. algunos enanos se dedicaron a preparar la comida mientras que Fili y Kili tenían la primera guardia.

Bilbo conversaba amenamente con Bofur sonriendo feliz ante las ocurrencias del alegre enano, esto no paso desapercibido por Thorin al que le disgustaba por demás aquel acercamiento del enano hacia el hobbit y la confianza que en menos de un día parecían tenerse. Furioso y no queriendo explotar allí mismo salió rumbo al bosque en busca de cazar un animal salvaje para la cena.

Todos se preguntaron a donde iba pero nadie se atrevía a decírselo de frente. Bilbo trato de acercarse pero Bofur lo cogió del brazo deteniendo su intento:

-Es mejor que lo dejes sólo Bilbo.. no creo que sea buen momento para conversar..

Más de una hora pasó y al regresar Thorin tenía la camisa ensangrentada y cargaba un siervo a cuestas. Al llegar lo entrego a los enanos encargados de la comida.

Al darse la vuelta grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró a Fili y a Kili decorando el cabello de Bilbo con una corona de flores que recolectaron, además trataron de trenzar su cabello cosa que no conseguían puesto que los rulos del hobbit y lo corto que aún era lo hacían casi imposible.

-¡FILI, KILI..Que significa esto? ! dijo absolutamente fuera de sí..

Fili y Kili sólo atinaron a ponerse de pie y tratar de explicarle..

-Tío Thorin,…nosotros juntamos unas flores en el bosque..y solo jugábamos con Bilbo..es muy bueno haciendo coronas tío ..sólo decorábamos su cabello y….

-¡BASTA YA ! , él no es enano y no conoce nuestras tradiciones pero ustedes dos, no tienen ningún perdón.

Fili y Kili trataron en vano de disculparse y Thorin de castigo les dio la guardia entera de la noche..

-Señor Bolsón, sígame..! Indicó Thorin a un muy asustado hobbit.

Bilbo se puso de pie y bajando su cabeza lo siguió…

Thorin caminó delante de él ..Bilbo sólo lo seguía sin saber a dónde lo conducía una vez alejados lo suficiente del grupo volteó ante él y lo miro entre molesto y preocupado…

-Le parece gracioso lo que acabo de presenciar? Dijo cruzando los brazos mientras esperaba una respuesta, su mirada podría haber calcinado a cualquiera - Qué se dispone hacer, provocar a todo mi compañía, convertirse en el juguete de todos? Es eso lo que quiere? !

Sus palabras indignaron totalmente a Bilbo quién no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, jamás nadie le había hablado de esa manera y con esas palabras tan duras.

-Perdón? Disculpa Thorin, pero no estábamos haciendo nada malo.. sólo estábamos jugando a hacer coronas de flores, es un juego habitual en la comarca, luego a Fili y Kili se les ocurrió ponerme una sobre la cabeza y …

Pero Thorin no le dejó terminar - De ahora en adelante me llamarás señor hasta que te indique lo contrario, no permitiré que te expongas en frente de toda mi compañía..

-Pues no me parece justo! protestó Bilbo con una voz exaltada y al borde de la impaciencia – Soy lo bastante grande para saber que es bueno y que no lo es…Yo no hice nada malo, ni ellos tampoco ….!

\- Acabas de romper una simple regla: llamarme Señor,…no te va bien seguir ordenes verdad? Vamos a tener que trabajar mucho en eso por lo que veo – Bien, estas castigado, voy a tener que domar ese testarudez tuya..

-Qué? no lo entiendo, Thorin, perdón Señor, dije que sólo estábamos jugando…por que le molesta tanto eso.. .?

-Deseas un castigo más pequeño?

Bilbo se dio por vencido no quería empeorar las cosas así que decidió no decir nada más..

\- A partir de ahora te sentarás a mis pies y no hablarás con nadie hasta que yo te levante el castigo, sólo contestarás a mis preguntas y las de nadie más, cuando cabalguemos montarás en el pony conmigo, quiero cerciorarme de tu seguridad, más ahora que pasaremos por estas tierras plagadas de orcos.

-Orcos ? – Dijo Bilbo visiblemente asustado..mirando alrededor.

Mientras yo esté aquí nada te pasará…por ello es importante que me obedezcas. Quedo entendido?

Bilbo no podía contestar, tenía tanta rabia por recibir un castigo tan injusto aún sin haber hecho nada, y sin mirarlo contestó: Sí señor….

-Mírame pequeño – le dijo Thorin levantando su barbilla - no me niegues tus ojos, esos luceros que posees que ahora iluminan mi camino. Lo que hago es por tu bien,..ya lo entenderás.

Bilbo le dedicó una mirada triste antes de caminar detrás de Thorin. Al llegar a donde estaba el grupo, llegaron los dos y Bilbo se acomodó a los pies de Thorin, los demás sólo lo observaban nadie se atrevía a decir nada, todos notaron a Bilbo sumamente callado y triste, eso no era normal en él, luego comprendieron que quería hablar pero se le estaba prohibido y ya nadie hizo nada por acercarse y ganarse la ira del líder.

Al llegar cenaron y Bilbo no pronunció ni una sola palabra. Pronto llegó la hora de dormir y Bilbo saco su manta colocándola en un lugar apartado de todos los enanos, ya que no podía hablar con ninguno de ellos quiso evitar que alguno le hablara. Thorin al verlo se acercó a él - Estas muy lejos de mí, coloca tu manta junto a la mía.

Bilbo así lo hizo, y ambos quedaron aún mas alejados del resto del grupo y de la fogata, por lo cual Bilbo pronto empezó a tiritar de frio, nunca había dormido a la intemperie y aquella noche estaba inusualmente fría, tanto que ni su manta podría mantenerlo caliente. Pero Thorin pronto noto que Bilbo temblaba a causa del frió y se acercó aún más a él cubriéndolo con su grueso abrigo de pieles.

-Ven pequeño acerca tu cuerpo al mío le susurró al oído, te cubriré con mi abrigo y te daré calor.

Bilbo que ya no podía pensar a causa del frió retrocedió su cuerpo inmediatamente acercándose a Thorin, este colocó su brazo para que Bilbo pueda descansar su cabeza, Thorin estaba tan cerca suyo, tanto que Bilbo podía sentir el calor que emanaba de él, su pecho contra su espalda, sus rodillas pegadas a sus piernas y el último aspecto que lo preocupó es que podría sentir su hombría totalmente dura muy cerca a sus nalgas, al notar esto no supo qué hacer y decidió no moverse más. Obviamente esa noche dormir era prácticamente imposible.

Pasado un buen tiempo Thorin se acercó a su oído y preguntó: Por qué no duermes pequeño?

-Lo siento Tho..Es decir Señor, ..creo que perdí el sueño.

-Entiendo pequeño.. – con su mano libre Thorin cogió una rosa roja que estaba junto a ellos en un arbusto, cuidándose de sus espinas - Creí escuchar que a los hobbits les encantan las flores, verdad?

-Así es señor…

-Bueno mira - dijo mostrándole la flor , que Bilbo miro con dulzura.

-Es hermosa señor..- dijo Bilbo contemplándola

-Sabes, también creo que las flores al igual que muchas plantas tienen propiedades curativas y relajantes para el cuerpo, me dejas mostrarte?

Bilbo miro a la flor y luego a Thorin y asintió.

Bueno primero déjame quitarte esto - dijo desabrochando su camisa, Bilbo por inercia jalo su camisa evitándolo – No te haré ningún daño pequeño,…confía en mí.

Bilbo asintió cerrando los ojos y dejó que Thorin se la quitará, pronto hizo lo mismo con sus pantalones y ropa interior, cuando se dio cuenta estaba totalmente desnudo, afortunadamente las gruesas pieles de Thorin eran lo suficientemente grandes para cubrirlos bien a ambos. Aún así Bilbo sabía que el resto de la compañía estaba a pocos metros de ellos.

Al tenerlo a su merced Thorin observo el cuerpo entero de Bilbo en su plenitud, su piel era blanca aún sin haberla tocado se veía tan suave…cogió la rosa roja acariciando primero su mejilla el rojo intenso de aquellos pétalos y el blanco inmaculado de su rostro hacían un hermoso contraste.

-Veamos pequeño - dijo susurrándole al oído, mientras acariciaba con los pétalos de aquella flor la piel de Bilbo, este sólo cerró los ojos imaginando que esa flor eran las manos de Thorin que lo recorrían – Dime se siente bien? Preguntó hablándole al oído con una voz tan sugestiva que a Bilbo sólo lo estremecía más.

-Si señor… - dijo a duras penas jadeando, pronto perdió toda capacidad de pensar cuando sintió por segunda vez en su vida los labios de Thorin en su cuello, su barba raspaba su piel y su lengua no daba tregua, Thorin degusto de su piel durante largo rato desde su oreja hasta sus hombros, mientras que la flor continuaba su recorrido erizando su piel y sacando mas jadeos de Bilbo los cuales pronto se convirtieron en gemidos…su hombría se elevó orgullosa entre sus piernas clamando por atención, pero Thorin estaba más que extasiado de ver al Hobbit así totalmente a su merced y respondiendo a su caricias…pronto Thorin le dío la vuelta, quedando Bilbo en frente de él..con ojos suplicantes ...

-Thorin por favor …..- Thorin se acercó más a él hipnotizado por sus labios y no resistiéndose más junto sus labios con los de Bilbo al principio fue suave tratando de sentír su sabor y textura. Ohhh por Mahal que sabor! era el manjar mas delicioso que Thorin habría probado. Se separó de él solo para mirarlo una vez más y luego lo beso de nuevo pero esta vez más ardiente y urgentemente.. Bilbo sorprendido se atrevió a acariciar la piel de aquellos brazos sintiendo sus músculos, lo fuerte que era..luego su espalda, la que atrajo más hacia sí para sentirlo aún más, nunca lo habían besado y la sensación era por demás embriagadora. Bilbo entonces sintió la tentación de acariciar el cabello de Thorin..era tan suave y los cubría a los dos como una cortina .. pasó su pequeña mano por la nuca de Thorin y este perdió el poco control que aún tenía…pronto soltó la flor para acariciar a Bilbo con sus propias manos, sentirlo estremecerse era su propósito, y sus gemidos se acallaban en su boca.

-Ahhh ..Thorin ..ahhhhh!.. ohhh…..

Su piel era el tacto más suave que Thorin había sentido nunca, su olor era delicioso cada caricia cada beso lo hacían pedir más. Bilbo arqueaba su cuerpo gimiendo sin control…Thorin acarició sus piernas, sus muslos, su ingle, estaba a punto de acariciar sus partes intimas donde sabía que lo haría explotar de placer pero entonces ..

Thorin se separó de sus labios para mirarlo era la cosa más bella que había tenido nunca, estaba totalmente enajenado por el placer, sus castaños rulos se pegaron a su frente a causa del sudor, su mirada estaba enfocada sólo en él, en Thorin.

-Sabes que viene ahora pequeño.?

-Yo,..me temo que no señor …indicó Bilbo suspirando ya que no podía articular muy bien las palabras..

Thorin lo miró seriamente y confundido, apoyándose en sus dos brazos se separo un poco de Bilbo para preguntarle: alguna vez te han tocado Bilbo, te has entregado a alguien de esta forma?

-Bilbo lo miro..fijamente a los ojos y contestó: No mi Señor ….no, hasta el día de hoy.. –su mirada era pura y trasmitía la inocencia que de a pocos Thorin se estaba llevando.

Las palabras de Bilbo dejaron totalmente desarmado al orgulloso enano, cuya alma se orgulleció de saber que era el primero en la vida sexual de Bilbo, Thorin nunca había estado con alguien así, alguien virgen y un sentimiento de protección lo desbordó después.

-Me temo que no puedo seguir pequeño..dijo incorporándose – Bilbo lo tomo por el brazo tratando de impedirlo.

-Thorin no, por favor, no se detenga por eso mi señor, yo estoy listo,…por favor …

-No pequeño..- dijo acercándose más a su boca, haciendo que Bilbo casi respire de su aliento - no quiero que te arrepientas de esto nunca, no lo soportaría. Prometo ir despacio contigo,..vas a probar el placer gota a gota hasta que tu cuerpo sólo relacione el placer con mi nombre…te lo prometo.

-Thorin…

-Por si no te diste cuenta pequeño, me llamaste por mi nombre un par de veces aún cuando no te he levantado el castigo, por lo que deberás recibir un nuevo castigo mañana, lo discutiremos luego.

-Pe.. Pero Tho ..Señor, yo no…

-A dormir pequeño, dije que lo discutiremos mañana.

Paso seguido Thorin vistió a Bilbo nuevamente y arropándolo lo acerco más a sí en un abrazo– _Menu gamut khed, …Men eleneku menú o bepap opetu ezirak -_ le susurró al oído.

Bilbo no entendió ninguna palabra que le dijera Thorin al oído, pero no sabía porqué al escucharlas podía sentir mariposas revolotear dentro de él.

 **Continuará….**

 _Menu gamut khed = Sois maravilloso_

 _Men eleneku menú o bepap opetu ezirak = Os deseo más que una veta inagotable de Mithril_


	6. Chapter 6

Holas..! Aquí con una nueva entrega, que espero os guste. Básicamente el mismo warning que el capítulo anterior. Espero sus comentarios y/o sugerencias.

Capítulo 6

A la mañana siguiente todos los enanos ya habían despertado y desayunado pero Bilbo seguía plácidamente dormido..abrigado por las pieles del abrigo de Thorin..pronto la bulla de los enanos hizo que despertara y al abrir los ojos lentamente lo primero que vió fue aquella rosa roja ...eso le trajo recuerdos de lo vivido la noche anterior ..al hacerlo sonrió ..y antes de que alguien lo note cogió la rosa y la guardo cuidadosamente en su mochila.

\- Iré a despertar a Bilbo - dijo Bofur- si sigue durmiendo así se quedará sin desayunar..

-No es necesario Bofur..iré yo..Encárgate de las armas necesitan afilarse – ordenó Thorin

Los enanos se miraron entre ellos...estaba más que claro que Thorin se traía algo entre manos con el pequeño hobbit.

\- Despierta pequeño - dijo Thorin acariciando su rizado cabello.

-Buenos días señor...

-Dormiste bien ?

-Muy bien, gracias al abrigo que me dió, me mantuvo caliente, sin el me temo que no hubiera podido pasar la noche.

-Me alegra oír eso pequeño, ahora necesito que desayunes pronto, debemos partir, no quiero pasar en este lugar más tiempo del necesario.

-Está bien señor.

-De pronto Bilbo se sentó de golpe mirando expectante alrededor...

-Pasa algo Bilbo? Pregunto Thorin..

\- No, ..no es nada, solo que sentí o si nos observaran...

-Bueno, hay un grupo de 12 enanos y un viejo mago que nos esperan para partir, pero antes de irnos quería darte algo - Thorin saco de su abrigo una daga hermosamente tallada, con incrustaciones de esmeraldas y se la entregó a Bilbo -pensé que sería adecuada para tí..lleva el color de tus ojos.

-Es muy hermosa Tho..Señor..muchas gracias.! - dijo Bilbo visiblemente emocionado - siempre la llevaré conmigo.

Después de guardar su regalo, Bilbo se lavó y desayunó lo más pronto que pudo. Los enanos y el mago partieron de aquel lugar. Thorin llevaba a Bilbo en su poni, no quería que estuviera fuera de su alcance…anduvieron por largos y tediosos caminos y Thorin pudo sentir la respiración acompasada del hobbit, señal de que dormía, y por un impulso beso sus cabellos, acción que paso desapercibida por el durmiente hobbit.

Al llegar a un punto alto en una explanada…Bilbo estaba inquieto pues sentía que los estaban observando. El presentimiento de Bilbo era real, a pocos metros de allí los esperaba una emboscada.

Tan pronto como avanzaron fueron atacados con flechas y lanzas, en menos de 10 minutos estaban rodeados. Thorin por proteger a Bilbo recibió una flecha en el brazo y por el brusco movimiento cayeron ambos del poni. Por su parte el mago alcanzó a tomar entre sus manos a una mariposa y susurrándole algo la dejó partir, estaba pidiendo ayuda.

-Cuando Thorin trató de ponerse de incorporarse, tenía una espada bajo el cuello..un espectro sin rostro cogió a Bilbo por los cabellos y lo obligo a ponerse de pié y lo acercó más a él.

-Tú eres el portador del Báculo, llevas la sangre, puedo olerla... - Bilbo trato de soltarse pero en vano fueron sus intentos aquel ser no era humano - alguien tan pequeño y con tanto poder...Tu iniciarás el ritual que nos dará el poder de sobrevivir a la luz del sol, toda la tierra media estará a mis pies..incluyendo la tuya...

-NUNCA.! no lo haré...!

Una risa retorcida se escuchó en respuesta.

-Tal vez no ahora pero pronto serás de los nuestros, tu voluntad será la mía... harás solo lo que te diga. Ya no falta mucho,..cuando la última luz del día de Durin se apague el ritual deberá dar inicio, nadie podrá evitarlo, nadie..!

-Noooooo - grito Bilbo al tiempo que atacó al Sr. Oscuro con la daga que Thorin le regalara antes de partir, esto hizo que lo soltara, pero no había donde correr, él sabía que si el Sr. Oscuro lo atrapaba estaría todo perdido. Se encontraban muy cerca a un acantilado era una caída de más de 20 metros, nadie sobreviviría a una caída así, sin embargo si lo capturaban mucha gente inocente iba a morir, no podía permitirlo.

Bilbo caminó hacia atrás apuntando con la daga al Sr. Oscuro..el abismo estaba a su espalda, a sólo unos pasos.

-Tráiganme a su líder ! Gritó aquel ser oscuro y al rato se aparecieron dos enviados del averno sujetando a Thorin por los brazos este aún tenía la flecha atravesando su brazo.. - lo mataré si no te entregas Hobbit..tú decides! Su vida está en sus manos ahora.

-No! tú me quieres a mí, y nunca me tendrás - Bilbo miro a Thorin con una mirada triste, como pidiéndole perdón por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, miro hacia atrás la caída de agua era hermosa, luego miro a Thorin por última vez..- lo siento… - dijo mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Cerro lo ojos y se dejo caer.

-Nooooooooo. – gritó Thorin antes de verlo desaparecer ante sus ojos.

Thorin aprovecho el momento que el Sr. Oscuro corría hacia el lugar donde estaba el Hobbit para atacarlo y al poco tiempo por algún poder oscuro simplemente se esfumó convirtiéndose en humo negro, Bilbo ya no estaba a su alcance, redujeron al resto de sus atacantes.

Thorin se detuvo al pie del abismo de donde se había arrojado Bilbo su pesar por el hobbit era muy profundo – No, no merecía este final, lo hizo para salvarnos..y yo no pude salvarlo.

-Tranquilos todos amigos…no todo está perdido tuvimos un poco de ayuda esta vez.. – Indicó el mago sonriendo y al cabo de un momento un águila inmensa se apareció cargando a Bilbo entre sus garras.

-Por Mahal..Ganfalf, bendito seas… – Dijo Thorin visiblemente feliz de que Bilbo haya sobrevivido. Lo cargo en sus brazos aún inconsciente luego de un rato Nori abrió una botellita pequeña y la puso cerca a la nariz de Bilbo..al respirar el olor del contenido, Bilbo empezó a despertar.

-Thorin…? Dijo con un hilo de voz – estoy vivo.

-Bilbo,..por qué lo hiciste..? Pusiste tu vida en peligro….por nosotros.

-Yo era su objetivo Thorin, no tú, si ellos me capturaban hubiéramos estado todos en grave peligro. No podía permitirlo…No podía dejar que te hiciera daño – dijo mientras su mirada se posaba en la de Thorin.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo Bilbo..no quiero que arriesgues así tu vida pequeño..no me perdonaría si algo te pasara.

Luego de un rato partieron nuevamente después de que Nori atendiera las heridas de Thorin, las cuales afortunadamente no eran de cuidado. El líder de los enanos subió a Bilbo a su poni y continuaron su camino, se las arreglo para quedar al final de todos mientras andaba..haciendo que haya una distancia considerable, sin perder de vista al resto de los enanos, luego de un rato cubrió a Bilbo con su abrigo para protegerlo del frio y bajo la cabeza para decirle algo al oído sin que los demás escuchasen – Voy a premiar lo que hiciste pequeño…te daré un pequeño adelanto…- su voz sonaba tan sugestiva.

Bilbo no entendía a lo que se refería hasta que sintió las manos de Thorin hacerse paso por su camisa, desprendiendo cada botón lentamente..-Bilbo empezó a respirar de forma rápida – pronto sus dedos ya estaba acariciando su pecho, tomo sus tetillas apretándolas ligeramente lo que hizo sobresaltar a Bilbo mientras soltaba un gemido.

-Shuuuuu vas a dar la alarma pequeño..no queremos que nos escuchen verdad?

-No mi señor….dijo Bilbo casi susurrando – los dedos de Thorin diseñaron mapas sobre su piel haciéndole perder la cabeza, luego de un rato apuntaron al sur, siguiendo por su ombligo llegó al límite donde los pantalones del hobbit eran una frontera infranqueable, las puertas del cielo estaban allí esperando a ser abiertas para ofrecer sus bondades.

-Sigo pequeño? Preguntó Thorin.

Bilbo ya no tenía voluntad para decir que no, lo deseaba,…como lo deseaba – por favor sigue Thorin por favor.

Al minuto siguiente Thorin detuvo al poni, para poder maniobrar mejor, paso seguido tomó en sus manos la hombría de Bilbo que solo se retorcía y arqueaba la espalda al sentir las manos del enano tocándolo en ese lugar donde nadie lo había hecho antes. Sus dedos expertos lo estaban enloqueciendo, acariciaba su pene en toda su extensión dedicando especial atención en el glande, Bilbo estaba totalmente húmedo, lo cual era una señal de lo diestro que era el enano en el amor, el hobbit tenía ganas de gritar pero sólo pudo cerrar fuertemente los ojos para perderse en el placer que los dedos del enano le brindaban, pronto se sumó a sus manos, sus labios que besaban su cuello mordiéndolo y haciendo que el hobbit gimiera ya sin ningún control, sin importarle el resto de los enanos que seguro estaban a metros de ellos. Bilbo empezó a moverse rítmicamente al compás de la mano de Thorin, su respiración se hacía irregular, ya no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el enorme placer que estaba sacudiendo su cuerpo. De pronto la mano de Thorin acariciando su pene, la otra turnándose entre su pecho y su ombligo, sus labios saboreando su cuello y el temor de poder ser observados por el resto de la compañía pusieron a Bilbo a las puertas de su orgasmo, pero de pronto…

-Hasta aquí pequeño –indicó Thorin retirando sus manos, cerrando la bragueta del hobbit y acomodándole la ropa.

Bilbo salió del trance en el que se encontraba y con rostro suplicante volteo la cabeza para suplicarle al enano.

-Por favor Thor… Señor ..se lo pido, continúe, por favor, yo no puedo..

Pero Thorin sello sus labios con un beso, al que el hobbit se entrego por completo, deseaba tanto entregarse a él que cualquier cosa que le diera la tomaría sin pensarlo.

-No hay algo que desee mas en este mundo que poseerte pequeño..eres mío, mío y de nadie más, dedicaré mi vida a enseñarte lo que eso significa… _.Menu Tessu, Men lananubukhs menú.._

Bilbo se abrazó a Thorin con mucha fuerza..y derramando lagrimas de alegría dijo: sólo quiero ser tuyo…y de nadie más.- y se fundieron de nuevo en intenso beso.

 **Continuará…**

 _Menu Tessu = Sois todo para mí._

 _Men lananubukhs menú = Te amo_


	7. Chapter 7

Holas, aquí un capítulo más, la temperatura sigue subiendo así que avisados quedan todos jajajaja .

Que los disfruten y no olviden comentar.

Capítulo 7

A la mañana siguiente según lo indicado por Gandalf debían ir a la ciudad de Rivendel, ya que el Sr. Elrond era uno de los pocos seres en la tierra media que podía leer el mapa que Thorin tenía en su poder. Thorin se negó rotundamente a ir pero Gandalf lo hizo entrar en razón..y así después de un largo camino..llegaron al fin a la ciudad de Imladris, más conocida en la lengua coloquial como Rivendel.

La ciudad se levantaba hermosa en medio del bosque era un lugar verdaderamente extraordinario..uno de los mas grandes sueños de Bilbo de niño era encontrar elfos y estar en la misma tierra de ellos era un sueño realizado.

Thorin que nunca dejaba de observar a Bilbo le incomodó como miraba embelesado aquella ciudad..y no tardo en expresar su fastidio

-No es mas que una burla venir hasta aqui..los elfos no nos ayudaron antes por que nos ayudarían ahora? ..estamos perdiendo el tiempo..!

-Ya discutimos eso Thorin-señaló Gandalf- ..El Señor Elrond es uno de los pocos seres sobre la tierra media que puede leernos el mapa..tenemos una misión..y no lo lograremos sin su ayuda.

Thorin no dijo una palabra...sabía que el mago llevaba razón.

Al llegar los enanos y el hobbit se detuvieron en la estancia y fueron rodeados por guardias, Thorin colocó a Bilbo detrás suyo..no quería que algo le pasará estando en una ciudad plagada de los malditos Elfos...

Gandalf habló: ..Mi señor guardián, hemos venido desde muy lejos en busca del Señor Elrond..se encuentra él.?

-No, el no se encuentra- fue su respuesta.

\- Ohhhh no se encuentra..es una pena,..señaló el mago.

Pero a los pocos minutos apareció Elrond con un grupo de jinetes, habían ido a vigilar los alrededores..de los seres oscuros que estaban apareciendo por sus tierras.

-Mi Señor Elrond, a pasado mucho tiempo..! Saludó Gandalf.

-Gandalf .. comó han estado tu y tus amigos enanos.? Deben tener cuidado hay un a maldad oscura que esta dando vueltas alrededor, parece que algo ó alguien los esta atrayendo - Elrond posó sus ojos por cada uno de los enanos como si buscara a alguien, cuando de repente lo vió, Bilbo asomó la carita cubriéndose en Thorin para ver al elfo - Tú pequeño hobbit ..has venido de muy lejos, estas tierras no son lugar para una criatura de luz como lo es un hobbit, tu vida ha estado en peligro muchas veces,...pero hay algo más fuerte que eso en tí,..algo como para dejar tu hogar y seguir a un extraño - Y mirando a Thorin sonrió.

A cada paso que daba Elrond acercándose a Bilbo, Thorin estaba reprimiendo los impulsos que tenía de matarlo ahí mismo por mirar a su hobbit de esa manera..como si pudiera ver a través de él..como si pudiera ver su vida, cual libro abierto.

-Hemos venido a pedir tu consejo mi Señor.. -Señaló Gandalf

-Son bienvenidos Gandalf, tú y tus amigos..síganme deben estar cansados y hambrientos - Elrond los trató a todos con cortesía, al ser un elfo sabio, tenía el don de la premonición sabía el papel que jugarían aquellos enanos y en especial el Hobbit en la lucha por recuperar la montaña de manos del señor oscuro.

Todos los presentes comieron y descansaron en una hermosa estancia, al poco rato..Elrond se acercó al hobbit - Señor Bolsón, me haría el honor de acompañarme,..debo dar una vuelta por los jardines del reino y me preguntaba si me honraría con su presencia.

\- Yo,..ehh yo...sí, supongo que sí..los jardines aquí deben ser maravillosos.. - dijo Bilbo mostrando la alegría reflejada en su rostro.

Al cabo de un rato se fueron, dejando a los enanos conversando y tomando alegremente. Pasado un momento, Thorin se percató de la ausencia del Hobbit..

\- Bilbo, dónde esta Bilbo? preguntó..

\- Yo lo vi, hace un rato.. se fue con Elrond..Señaló Nori.

A Thorin se le revolvió en el estomago lo poco que había comido..su rostro se endureció de pronto y salió del lugar a buscar al hobbit. Al no conocer el lugar demoró mucho en encontrarlos.

Bilbo estaba maravillado en aquel jardín habían flores y plantas en extremo hermosas, cada una con una característica diferente. Pronto llegaron a la parte central de aquel hermoso lugar y Elrond comentó: Este es mi parte favorita del jardín,..hay una hermosa flor que crece aquí, es una combinación de dos especies de flores diferentes, la verdad, no pensé que podría desarrollar pero creció.

-Es muy hermosa señor,.en la comarca tenemos flores y plantas muy buenas y hermosas, pero nunca había visto nada así..este lugar es asombroso, en verdad.

-Acabo de recordar que no tengo un nombre para esta nueva flor, la llamaré "La luz esmeralda", ya que tiene diferentes contraste de verde, semejantes a vuestros ojos...-Bilbo se ruborizó con el comentario de Elrond - Yo creo que sería muy adecuado que se la lleve con usted, ordenaré que le pongan esta en un florero especial, y puede llevarse también las semillas para que las siembre en su jardín cuando vuelva.

-Ohh señor es usted muy generoso..no sé que decir..

\- Sólo diga que sí Joven Bilbo.. Elrond lo miraba sonriendo con alegría y profundidad.

-Si, claro que sí..muchas gracias..!

Luego de aquella charla Elrond regresó con Bilbo a donde estaba el resto de la compañía, los reunió a todos en el centro, para indicarles que les sigan, ya que les indicaría donde deberían dormir. Thorin había llegado unos minutos antes, luego de su infructuosa búsqueda. Al ver aparecer a Bilbo con esa flor acompañado de Elrond no pudo controlar su furia, pero sabía que no podía decir o hacer nada allí, tendría que esperar a estar a solas con él.

Finalmente a cada visitante le fue asignado un cuarto, el de Thorin estaba muy cerca del de Bilbo, cuando todos estaban dirigiéndose a sus aposentos, Thorin se las arregló para entrar en el dormitorio de Bilbo sin ser visto.

Bilbo se sorprendió al verlo.. - Thorin, es decir Señor..

-Necesito hablar contigo - dijo Thorin mientras se dio la vuelta para asegurar la puerta.

-Y esa flor? De dónde la sacaste? dijo Thorin visiblemente molesto.

-Me la obsequió el Señor Elrond, mi señor, se llama "la Luz esmeralda" ...es muy hermosa, también me obsequió semillas para sembrarla.., dijo Bilbo contemplando la hermosa flor.

-Te parece correcto recibir regalos de un Elfo? Y que le darás a cambio ? Qué te pidió ? Dime ! -Thorin ya no podía controlar sus celos y su rabia y tomo a Bilbo del brazo para enfrentarlo... - Ya te lo dije una vez: Tu eres mío ...mío y de nadie más, ningún maldito Elfo te pondrá las manos encima! Me entendiste ? ! - al decir esto último lo sacudía y sin embargo Bilbo no sabía que hacer...no podía creer la escena que le estaba haciendo Thorin.

-Qué? nadie me puso las manos encima, ni me pidió nada y ya suéltame! me estas lastimando ...no entiendo porque hablas de esa manera, fue sólo un regalo suyo,.nada más..

-Vas a hacer lo que te digo Bilbo, no estoy jugando, no voy a compartirte con nadie..! Quedó claro eso.?

-Thorin, ya basta, ves cosas donde no las hay..yo nunca..

Thorin lo calló con un profundo beso, beso que hizo despertar la pasión que había quedado dormida en Bilbo desde la ocasión que lo tocara de esa forma cuando estaban camino a Rivendel - Hasta donde tengo entendido es la tercera ves que me llamas por mi nombre, ya acumulaste dos castigos más y créeme que voy a disfrutar castigándote..dijo a centímetros de su boca.

-Desnúdate.!

 **Continuará...**


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado, espero que tengan una bebida fría al lado. No olviden comentarme que les pareció..

Capítulo 8

Los ojos de Bilbo se abrieron como platos al escuchar la orden que le habían dado Thorin.

-Señor, no creo que se adecuado, estamos en el hogar del Señor Elrond, yo no creo..

-Parece que no te viene bien seguir ordenes, no es así? Así que no quieres obedecerme porque estamos en casa de Elrond, es por él verdad? Quedaste prendado de él..? Qué te prometió? Dime..! - Thorin zarandeaba a Bilbo de los brazos exigiéndole una respuesta, estaba fuera de sí..los celos lo cegaban...pero entendiendo que podía hacer una locura soltó a Bilbo y se fue hacia la ventana dándole la espalda.

Bilbo no quería decírselo pero no sabía mentir, así que lo hizo -….El me dijo que si lo deseaba... podía quedarme aquí permanentemente, ..pero yo no lo haré Señor...Yo ... deseo ir con usted..

-Thorin sintió un alivio al escuchar las palabras de Bilbo, más sereno se acerco a él y con una mano en su nuca y la otra en su espalda lo beso suave pero firmemente, poco a poco Bilbo se rindió ante aquella caricia...estaba totalmente perdido por aquel enano..que se había adueñado no sólo de su cuerpo..sino también de su corazón.

Bilbo ya no podía sostenerse en pié los besos de Thorin lo embriagaban por completo, haciéndole perder la voluntad pronto Thorin empezó a caminar sin dejar de besarlo y lo acercó a la cama, una vez cerca le dijo al oído: Hace un rato te di una orden pequeño teniendo en cuenta tu inexperiencia te ayudaré con esto..poco a poco desabotonó su camisa y la deslizó por ambos brazos acariciando su piel en el camino ..luego izo lo mismo con sus pantalones y ropa interior dejándolo caer por sus piernas, Bilbo quedo totalmente desnudo y se ruborizó de inmediato, no podía mirar a los ojos a Thorin, este por su parte observaba cada centímetro de la piel del hobbit con ansias..

-Eres tan hermoso pequeño...-siéntate y ábrete para mí..

Bilbo se sentó al borde de la cama abriendo ligeramente sus piernas. El nunca había estado desnudo ante nadie y el estarlo ahora lo hacia temblar, Thorin era la primera vez en muchas cosas para él, estaba deseoso de experimentar lo que significaba entregarse a alguien de esa manera.

Thorin se arrodilló ante él y empezo besando sus rodillas pasó sus labios por sus muslos viendo como el sólo contacto hacia estremecer al pequeño hobbit que solo podia jadear ante tan sublimes caricias. Poco a poco se iba acercando a su objetivo.. a sus labios le siguió su lengua que dejaba un sendero humedo a su paso, mientras marcaban el camino a la gloria.

Pronto llegó a su miembro el cual saboreo primero con la lengua probándolo..Bilbo ya no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el extraño y delicioso placer que se sentía al ser besado allí..solo pudo tirar su cabeza hacia atrás y entregarse por completo a aquel sentimiento..

-Tranquilo pequeño…puedo escuchar tu corazón latir…

-Lo siento señor…

-Sé que esto es nuevo para ti..pero debes confiar en mí no voy a lastimarte…

Bilbo que aún respiraba con dificultad, sólo atinó a decir: - Si, ..si señor..

Acto seguido Thorin se introdujo el miembro de Bilbo a la boca y empezó a trabajarlo, suave pero firmemente, esto hizo que el pequeño hobbit ahogara un gemido a causa del intenso placer que le estaban brindando. Thorin alzaba la vista de cuanto en cuanto para disfrutar de aquella deliciosa imagen del pequeño hobbit retorciendo su cuerpo y temblando por el placer que lo invadía..

Pronto Bilbo ya no podía más y dejó caer su espalda en la cama, lo que sentía era demasiado. Thorin cogió al hobbit de las piernas y lo obligó a flexionarlas, entonces Thorin sin dejar de mirarlo cogió un frasquito que traía con él en sus bolsillos y se embadurnó los dedos con el aceite que contenía en su interior.

Al cabo de un rato acarició con su dedo la entrada de Bilbo, este por su lado no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, entendía que esa parte del cuerpo no era nada limpia porque por allí de desechaba lo que el cuerpo ya no necesitaba, pero él se había aseado ni bien llegó a Rivendel así que no tenía problemas con ello, pero lo que sí tenía era curiosidad de saber que estaba haciendo Thorin allí.

Curiosidad que fue totalmente respondida cuando sintió el dedo de Thorin entrar dentro de él, haciendo que el hobbit se sobresalté tratando de incorporarse en la cama pero Thorin con su mano libre lo volvió a recostar, paso seguido cogió sus tetillas acariciándolas una por una mientras su dedo se abría paso lenta pero firmemente a su interior.

-Bilbo se retorcía al sentir la intrusión, no sabía cómo asimilarla, parecía que Thorin buscaba algo en su canal, pero Bilbo no sabía que era hasta que …

-Aghhhh!

Thorin había llegado al punto que quería, la zona donde podía estimular la próstata del pequeño hobbit y producirle un intenso placer. Pronto la mano de Thorin en su canal, su boca masajeando su miembro y su mano acariciando sus tetillas..fue más de lo que su cuerpo podía soportar y empapado en sudor jadeando y gimiendo llego a un orgasmo, eyaculando en la boca de Thorin quién no se retiró al recibirlo.

Thorin se incorporó al lado del pequeño hobbit, se veía tan precioso totalmente derrotado por el placer sudando, aún con los temblores del orgasmo.

-Eres mío pequeño..sólo mío..le dijo mientras besaba una de sus tetillas

-T tuyo..mi señor sólo tuyo….repitió Bilbo

Poco después Thorin limpió a Bilbo, lo cogió en brazos y lo introdujo en la cama, se quedó a su lado acariciando su cabello hasta que rendido por el esfuerzo a los pocos minutos cayó en un profundo sueño.

El enano pensaba en lo mucho que deseaba meterse en la cama y poseer al hobbit allí mismo, pero al verlo dormir comprendió que esperar era lo correcto, así lo disfrutaría mucho más..Bilbo era ya para ese entonces muy especial para él , se dio cuenta que estaba desarrollando por el pequeño algo más que una simple atracción, era mucho más que eso, se dio cuenta que podría arriesgarlo todo por ese pequeño , deseaba ser el primero para él en todo y que jamás nadie se atreva a acercarse a él porque lo fulminaría.

Y pensado aquello cerca a los rizos de su durmiente hobbit hizo algo que no hacía en mucho tiempo, sonrió feliz de saber que pudo encontrar al fin a su uno y sigilosamente salió del cuarto del hobbit, no sin antes voltear una vez más a verlo dormir..

-Hurun ganat, Bilbo.

 **Continuará..**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Luego de su estadía en Rivendel los enanos y el hobbit debían retomar su camino, como ya lo había hecho costumbre Thorin llevaba al mediano en su poni, después de varias horas de andar decidieron acampar Thorin les indico a un grupo que buscaran provisiones para la comida, mientras él, Dwalin y Balin se reunieron a un lado, a Bilbo no le encomendó dicha tarea pero él quería ayudar así que se unió a ellos. Mientras lo hacía conversaba con Bofur, Bilbo había encontrado que el enano era muy elocuente y una excelente compañía para charlar, así que aprovechando la oportunidad y la confianza quiso preguntar aquello que le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza:

-Bofur, yo….yo quería saber más acerca de su cultura ..cosas como ..por ejemplo ustedes los enanos tienen…tu sabes….rituales de cortejo?

El rostro de Bilbo se ruborizó al momento de empezar a hablar y pensó que había sido una pésima idea tocar el tema…mientras Bofur lo miraba atónito.

-No te preocupes Bofur era simple curiosidad ..creo que no fue buena idea - dijo y se levantó dispuesto a salir corriendo del lugar totalmente abochornado.

-Espera Bilbo …- Bofur lo cogió del brazo para retener su huída.

-Sé lo que me quieres decir …y lo entiendo..no creas que no me he dado cuenta como miras a Thorin…

Bilbo no podía estar más rojo de la vergüenza, no podía negar algo que era totalmente cierto.

-Yo, …sólo sentí curiosidad, en la comarca las parejas regalan flores ó postres especiales a la persona que desean cortejar, pero no tengo la menor idea de cómo será en su cultura

-Bueno Bilbo aquí es un poco diferente…los enanos valoramos los trabajos en metales preciosos..ves las cuentas que llevan algunos de nosotros en el cabello?

-Si, las he observado, son muy hermosas…sólo que yo no sé trabajar con metales… - señalo con pena.

-Pero yo sí …y puedo ayudarte..

-En serio? Gracias Bofur..muchas gracias, esto es muy importante para mí, en verdad que sí.

-Lo sé amigo..pero debemos trabajar sigilosamente,..Thorin no puede saber que te ayudo ó ya no será una sorpresa…buscaré la forma de ayudarte y te la haré saber, hecho?

-Hecho – contestó el hobbit y apretó la mano que le ofreció Bofur en señal de su acuerdo.

Horas después los enanos encendieron una fogata y cocinaron algunos conejos que encontraron y comieron pasando un alegre momento..Bilbo se ofreció a limpiar los cuencos de comida y así lo hizo, había un riachuelo cerca así que los llevó hasta allá para lavarlos , al rato Thorin que regresaba de vigilar los alrededores había advertido la presencia del hobbit así que se escondió entre la maleza para sorprenderlo, pero de pronto vio que Bofur se acercaba a él apurado, como no queriendo que los encuentren..y eso le extraño a Thorin quién se detuvo su andar, para observar lo que hacían.

-Bilbo, Bilbo…lo tengo…te espero en este lugar pasada la media noche, cumpliré tus deseos amigo, pero debes ser muy sigiloso, que no te vean - dijo el enano y Bilbo emocionado lo abrazó sonriendo, Bofur correspondió el abrazo.

-Bofur gracias…no me verán ,,te lo prometo. Nos vemos..! - dijo el Hobbit separándose de él.

Thorin estaba furioso….no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Bilbo lo traicionada con Bofur, la cara de felicidad del hobbit al abrazarlo era innegable, se le veía tan feliz con él. Los celos lo embargaban, la furia no lo dejaba pensar..estaba tan molesto con el hobbit, pensó que tenían algo especial..pero no, lo único que él quería era estar junto a Bofur ahora entendía tantas horas charlando con él…no quiso regresar a donde estaba el resto de la compañía pero ya se había ausentado mucho así que trato de no mostrar lo que sentía en su interior y la gran decepción que llevaba en su corazón.

La cara de Thorin al regresar era de un notorio enojo todos los enanos lo observaron todos menos Bofur que charlaba con Bilbo frente al fuego. Ordenó a todos que descansen pues debían partir al alba no dijo una palabra más y se alejó una distancia prudencial de ellos para descansar, esta vez no llamó a Bilbo así que este se quedo en el mismo lugar donde estaba el resto de los enanos, Bilbo lo miró extrañado no había estado hacia hace algunas horas era muy extraño, así que decidió acercarse.

-Mi señor, está usted bien? cuando regresó yo …

Thorin lo corto de pronto impidiéndole hablar - No quiero que te vuelvas a dirigir a mí a menos que yo lo haga, de ahora en adelante puedes dormir donde desees siempre que sea a más de 10 metros de mí, donde no perciba tu presencia. Quedo claro? Ahhh y lo olvidaba eres libre de andar con quien quieras...de ser de quien quieras - Bilbo lo miraba totalmente en shock mientras que gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas..- Ahora vete ! Que esperas anda revuélcate con quien desees...al parecer aquí hay mas de uno que desearía estrenarte.

-Señor, pero que hice yo.? no lo entiendo ...

-Desaparece de mi presencia, jamás debiste venir con nosotros, no perteneces aquí...

Esas últimas palabras fueron la gota que derramó el vaso ..Bilbo salió de ese lugar llorando amargamente...se fue lo más alejado de Thorin que pudo y tendió su manta allí, pronto el frió cruel de la noche hizo sus estragos en él, todo ese tiempo no había tenido problema con eso porque el calor del cuerpo de Thorin lo mantenía caliente, pero aquel día era diferente y lloró por que ahora Thorin parecía odiarlo alejándolo de él sin una razón.

Thorin por su parte odiaba haber hecho llorar a Bilbo, pero sus celos eran tanto más fuerte que su orgullo y tendiendo amargo su abrigo en el suelo se recostó sobre el, y aunque solo quería olvidar a Bilbo era lo único en que pensaba.

Bilbo no pudo dormir nada y a la medianoche como había quedado con Bofur se escabulló para encontrarse con él.

Cuando llegó cerca al río vió a Bofur y se acerco.

-Bilbo, mira conseguí varios materiales que nos pueden ayudar en especial que gusta este por... - El enano se detuvo porque vió a Bilbo llorando -Bilbo...qué pasó ? por qué lloras así ?

-Bofur ...Thorin...él ... él ..no quiere que le hable más..ni que este cerca de él..me detesta..no sé que hice mal...yo no quería..- y ya no pudiendo mas con su dolor buscó refugio en los brazos de Bofur.

-No Bilbo eso es imposible él te adora...por qué haría eso? debe haber algo...Thorin es muy posesivo y en extremo celoso..pero tú no tienes ojos más que para él ..no lo entiendo...

Bofur se sentó sobre una gran piedra e hizo que Bilbo hiciera lo mismo..luego lo abrazó para reconfortarlo..

-Bofur..no creo que sea buena idea seguir ...es mejor que olvide el tema de la cuenta...él jamás la aceptará...me odia Bofur...- sus lagrimas se habían aglomerado en su mentón cayendo

-No pequeño, no debes darte por vencido, cuando deseas algo debes luchar en cuerpo y alma por ello…sabes quién me enseñó eso?

-No, dijo Bilbo secándose las lágrimas..

-Fue el mismo Thorin aunque suene contradictorio…y créeme sí es él tu uno, es tu deber luchar hasta el final

-Mi uno? Qué es eso?...

-jajajajajjaa Olvidaba que no eres enano…en la cultura enana nuestro uno, es una persona que esta predestinada para nosotros representa el complemento perfecto para uno,..cuando lo encontramos al fin es motivo de alegría,..siempre que esa persona ya no tenga a alguien más y no pueda darse la unión y después la iniciación…

-La iniciación?

-Si, bueno,,….es la parte que sigue..bueno tu sabes la persona toma posesión de su uno en cuerpo y alma , ahhh siii pequeño es el momento cumbre del amor… - Bofur suspiraba como recordando a algún amor lejano..

-Humm pero y como sé que yo soy el uno de Thorin?

-Me temo amigo que eso lo debes averiguar tu mismo- Respondió Bofur con una sonrisa – Ahora debemos trabajar y arriba ese ánimo no eres un hobbit que se da por vencido a la primera o sí..?

Sus palabras levantaron la moral del pequeño hobbit, moral que estaba por los suelos y le devolvió la esperanza,…esperanza de que Thorin vuelva a ser el mismo que era siempre con él…

Tres días pasaron y Bilbo termino el trabajo le quedo una cuenta hermosa y él mismo fabrico un cofrecito pequeño de madera, para ofrecer una joya esta debería estar bien presentada pensó.

Sin embargo el comportamiento de Thorin no mejoró en esos días. Nunca más volvió a dirigirle la palabra al hobbit, el cual tampoco ya no iba con Thorin en el poni, ahora viajaba sólo, pero Bofur siempre se preocupaba en cabalgar con él y así animarlo un poco..nadie sabía que pasaba con Thorin y nadie preguntó.

Pero ya el hobbit no quería seguir en aquella situación y decidió que Thorin ya no lo necesitaba más…él le había dado lo que quería: el báculo, ya no tenía razón de ser su presencia entre ellos.

Sabía que regresar a la comarca no sería seguro para él, pero si seguía en la compañía tenía el temor que la pena lo consumiera, eso a la larga era peor que morir. Así que la última noche cuando cenaban, busco que acercarse a Balin.

-Balin, ..- este lo miró con atención se había dado cuenta del comportamiento de Thorin con el hobbit , pero nunca quiso decirle lo que pasaba, el hobbit no sabía por dónde comenzar – Balin durante todo este tiempo ustedes han sido para mí unos compañeros y amigos por los que daría la vida si fuera necesario, pero ha llegado el momento de retirarme..

-Qué? Bilbo ..no tomes una decisión así, tan a la ligera, sabes que regresar a la comarca para ti ahora ya no es lo mismo..te buscarán..

-Lo sé pero es un riesgo que debo correr mi hogar está allá, yo no pertenezco a ustedes pertenezco a la comarca, es donde debo estar – señaló con pena, ya que para él su hogar esos últimos meses había sido Thorin.

-Bilbo, sabes que sí, es lo menos que podemos hacer, después de todo tu apoyo..- señaló Balin.

-Gracias Balin sabía que podía contar contigo, deseo que le entregues esto a Thorin mañana cuando despierte, para ese entonces yo estaré lejos-Bilbo le entregó a Balin el cofrecito envuelto en un pañuelo suyo - aprecio tu apoyo Balin..por favor no le comentes esto a Thorin hasta mañana, prométemelo Balin.

Por supuesto que Balin quería hablar con Thorin en ese preciso instante pero al ver el estado de Bilbo accedió en no decirle nada hasta, aunque en el fondo sabía que no cumpliría su palabra.

En el momento que Bilbo vio alejarse a Balin se dio media vuelta y emprendió su camino de regreso a casa, inmerso en la pena de no poder decirle adiós a Thorin.

Al llegar Balin a donde estaba el resto de los enanos buscó apurado a Thorin..y le dijeron que había ido a dar su ronda de vigilancia de los alrededores como solía hacer..así que desesperado partió a buscarlo...si perdía mas tiempo podría ser fatal para Bilbo, Thorin debía impedir que regrese a la comarca.

Pero Balin era un enano viejo, ya no podía correr como antes y eso hizo que demorará más en encontrar a Thorin..

-Thorin...! Esto es grave dijo casi sin voz, había corrido mucho y estaba muy agitado.

-Balin, qué fue lo que pasó? - Thorin lo miraba intrigado al ver a su amigo en ese estado.

-Thorin es Bilbo... Debes retenerlo ! Quiere volver a la comarca, ambos sabemos que la comarca ya no es un lugar seguro para él..mejor dicho ningún lugar es seguro ya para él.., Thorin escucha debes convencerlo de que se quede..se irá, vamos rápido.

Pero Thorin no se movía de su sitio..

-Que pasa Thorin..lo dejarás ir?

-Si desea irse no puedo hacer nada,..no lo puedo retener contra su voluntad...

-Qué? Así nada más...que te pasa Thorin, sabes que si se va lo perderemos, tal ves para siempre...por Mahal recapacita Thorin..

-Lo siento Balin-yo no moveré un dedo para retenerlo...

-No quiero decirte esto, pero si lo dejas ir ahora te arrepentirás después,..se dió media vuelta, pero luego regresó - Ahh lo olvidaba, me dió esto para tí..y entregándole el pequeño paquete partió.

Thorin dejo el paquete en el lugar donde estaban las armas sin darle importancia alguna, estaba muy dolido aún con el hobbit. Llegada la noche todos acamparon y ya no había rastro alguno del hobbit, todos los enanos estaban preocupados por él pero Thorin dio ordenes precisas de no buscarlo - Si se quiere largar que lo haga, no lo necesitamos - dijo, pero estaba hablando los celos y orgullo de enano, no su corazón.

Cuando todos dormían Thorin movió su espada para colocarla al lado y vió el pequeño paquete, casi lo había olvidado, el paquete que dejo Bilbo para él..lo abrió pronto y encontró un pequeño cofre tallado en madera..era un trabajo muy hermoso..al abrirlo sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía era una cuenta,...una cuenta muy hermosa con el símbolo de Durin tallado en una de sus caras y una hoja, símbolo de la comarca en el otro..Thorin no entendía como Bilbo puedo hacerla..pero era preciosa..al mover el cofre un papel cayó de su interior, era una nota ..y la leyó con cuidado:

 _Mi estimado Señor:_

 _Al leer estas notas yo estaré ya muy lejos de ustedes,_

 _lamento no poder haberle dicho adiós, como hubiera sido mi deseo_

 _quiero agradecer todos estos meses que pasé junto a ustedes,_

 _aunque lleno de peligros y aventuras, fueron los mejores de mi vida.._

 _Le dejo un regalo con el que agradezco todo lo que usted representó para mí_

 _No lo hice sólo, ya que los hobbits no somos hábiles con el metal, Bofur me ayudó_

 _todo este tiempo, varias horas por las noches para hacerlo, quise que fuera una sorpresa para usted,_

 _ya que él mismo me explicó el significado que tenía para ustedes las cuentas._

 _Lamento haber malentendido las cosas._

 _Ahora lo libro de mi presencia y me llevo hermosos recuerdos conmigo, por siempre._

 _Siempre suyo._

 _Bilbo Bolsón-_

-Bilbo ... - dijo Thorin al leer la carta, pronto todo estaba claro para él ...Bilbo nunca lo engañó, Bofur lo ayudó a trabajar la cuenta que sería un regalo del Hobbit para él, lo había dejado ir y ahora debía enmendar su error antes de que sea tarde.

\- TODO DESPIERTEN AHORA! Debemos buscar a Bilbo..yo nunca debí dejar que se fuera.., Bilbo... - dijo mirando al horizonte, pero ya para ese entonces el hobbit estaba bastante lejos de ellos.

 **Continuará...**


	10. Chapter 10

Dedicado a Kumi , espero te guste..

Capítulo 10

Habían pasado más de 6 horas desde que partió y con cada paso que daba sólo pensaba en lo mucho que extrañaría a los enanos y a Thorin...Thorin..cómo olvidarlo? Pensaba en él todo el tiempo, en sus ojos, en el calor de su cuerpo, en su cabello negro..cansado de caminar se detuvo para descansar y comer algo no tenia mucho a la mano pero sería suficiente.

Encontró en su alforja varias manzanas que estuvo recolectando días atrás y comió una con cuidado ..dejando las demás para después..pues sabia que el camino era largo y sus provisiones escasas, luego de esto siguió su camino pues sabia que era peligroso quedarse mucho tiempo en un solo lugar.

Siguió su camino pero un sentimiento extraño lo embargó ..se sentía observado, no era la primera vez que se sentía así. .miraba alrededor pero lo único que veía era maleza..aunque no veía nada estaba prevenido pues tenia un presentimiento nada bueno. Al seguir su camino encontró un ave herida ..no podía volar.

-Ohh pequeña que pasó..? Tu alita esta herida..ven conmigo yo te cuidaré - la tomó entre sus manitas y le curo las alitas con mucho cuidado - bueno..hemos terminado ..te pondrás mejor pequeña, y sonriendo la acerco a su cara para acariciarla con la mejilla.

\- Vaya vaya, Que tierno espectáculo..!

Esa voz...no era nueva para Bilbo, ya la había escuchado antes..cerro los ojos sin voltear a ver a su dueño..pues recordaba claramente quién era..

-Tu? - dijo volteando lentamente, tratando de que su rostro no mostrara el miedo que sentía - Thorin dijo...

-Thorin ...jajajjaj ese maldito me expulso de la compañía por tocarte, ahora ya no esta aquí pequeño..quién te defenderá? hum..una criatura como tu no debería andar sólo por aquí, hay muchos peligros ... - dijo acercándose y arrodillándose a donde estaba el hobbit sentado, acercó su nariz y la hundió en sus rizos aspirando su aroma, Bilbo retrocedió por inercia.

-Qué quiere?! Si busca el báculo le advierto que no lo traigo conmigo..así que pierde su tiempo..- trato de incorporarse pero Rudoc no se lo permitió.

-Veamos pequeño la última vez que te ví..me impresionaste sabes? el color de tus ojos ...tu aroma...tus lindos rizos, si.. eres delicioso sin dudar - dijo mientras acariciaba los cabellos del hobbit - pero ahora es diferente mi amo, el Señor Oscuro, quiere que te lleve ante él y no pienso fallarle, si cooperas conmigo te prometo que te irá bien, sino vas a sufrir y mucho, tu decides pequeño precioso.

Bilbo lo miraba aterrorizado, si lo llevaba ante el Señor Oscuro sería su final..tenía que impedirlo a toda costa..así que ideó un plan, era arriesgado, muy peligroso, pero estaba viviendo una situación arriesgada y peligrosa, asi que no tenia opción. Tenía que llegar a donde había dejado su mochila, en ella guardaba la daga que Thorin le regaló..con ella podría defenderse de Rudoc, pero Cómo? Cómo hacerlo sin que Rudoc se de cuenta?.

-Bueno pequeño debemos irnos, pero primero te ataré las manos - dijo Rudoc.

-Irnos?..pensé que podríamos jugar un rato primero dijo Bilbo tratando de sonar sensual...sabía que jugaba un juego en extremo peligroso y que si salía mal perdería mucho.

-Quieres jugar pequeño...? dijo Rudoc soltando de inmediato las cuerdas que sostenía..

-Si, sabes que? hace calor - dijo Bilbo y se sacó el saco arrojándolo al suelo, luego se dio la vuelta y empezó a sacarse la camisa lentamente mostrando lentamente sus hombros, su espalda ...luciendo su blanca piel, mientras volteaba la cabeza para mirar al enano provocadoramente, luego empezó a jugar con la cintura de su pantalón, el enano lo miraba y se relamía los labios, su plan había funcionado a la perfección, el enano había caído en su trampa.

Pronto Bilbo se dirigió al lugar donde estaba su mochila abierta y tiro la camisa allí ..se dio la vuelta y le dijo al enano fingiendo deseo - "el resto de mis ropas tendrás que quitármelas tú.."

Eso fue más de lo que el enano pudo soportar y de un solo tirón se quito la camisa y se arrancó los pantalones, estaba ardiendo en deseos de tomar al hobbit, Bilbo por su lado estaba buscando con una sola mano en su mochila la daga de Thorin, su camisa tendida allí impedía que Rudoc se de cuenta, finalmente la encontró justo cuando Rudoc se acercó a él ..Bilbo sólo tendría esa oportunidad si la perdía sería su final..

-Ohhh ven pequeño..eres tan hermoso dijo mientras gateaba sobre Bilbo, este le ofreció su cuello, el enano no despreció la oferta y lo beso de inmediato, Bilbo sentía asco de lo que estaba haciendo...y cerró los ojos, pronto tenía al enano en la posición exacta, ..era el momento..descubrió la daga que tenía en la mano y la clavó en el costado del enano con toda su fuerza..

-AHHHHHHHH gritó de dolor el enano...Bilbo aprovechó el momento para empujarlo, coger su camisa, su mochila y salir corriendo del lugar, no podía creerlo su plan había funcionado, pero aún no estaba fuera de peligro debía correr lo más rápido posible ó pronto lo alcanzarían..

-Maldito Hobbit te mataré...regresa aquí..! juro que te encontraré...! lo juro..! - el enano trato de correr pero el dolor era muy intenso y cayó al suelo..saco la daga la cual arrojó al suelo y empezó a sangrar profusamente por la herida..puso su mano tratando de contenerla y ardiendo por una cólera desmedida golpeó con su puño la tierra - "..cuando te encuentre ..juro que me las vas a pagar, LO JUROOOO..!"

-Bilbo sólo corría y corría, no podía detenerse gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro pues sabía que corría peligro y que tarde o temprano ya no podría escapar, cuando ya había recorrido una distancia considerable totalmente exhausto se abrazó a un árbol para descansar.. - Thorin...Thorin-dijo y en su pensamiento lo vio correr hacia él minutos antes de caer inconsciente..

 **Continuará..**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Gotas de roció que caían por las hojas de aquel árbol y que terminaban en su mejilla lo despertaron, de pronto se halló así mismo acurrucado en un viejo roble...un roble pensó Bilbo y recordó claramente haber visto a Thorin venir hacia él, como si él mismo estuviera presente en aquel árbol cuyas ramas lo cobijaron del frió y lo protegieron del peligro, luego al saber que Thorin lo despreciaba la tristeza volvió a él...Bilbo acarició el tronco de aquel árbol, como agradeciéndole, no sabía aún donde estaba, pero lo que sí sabía era que no podía quedarse en ese lugar ni un minuto mas..se libró de Rudoc, pero era más que probable que aún lo este siguiendo, ..así que debía continuar.

Pasadas unas horas Thorin y el resto de los enanos llegaron a la zona donde había estado Bilbo ..encontró la daga que le regaló al hobbit en un charco de sangre, por la cantidad que habia se dieron cuenta que cualquiera que fuera la persona estaba gravemente no habían rastros del hobbit por ningún lado..

Siguieron avanzando Ori encontró algo..- aquí hay pisadas..ohhh camina descalzo y por la forma de ellas son de hobbit..SON DE BILBO.! ..pero esperen ..hay una pisada mas aquí..pero esta..esta es de enano..y no solo eso, los rastros de sangre coinciden con las pisadas del enano ...todos se miraron..

-Enano? Pero quién? -El rostro de Thorin se ensombreció cuando se dio cuenta la única persona que podría ser...-Rudoc..!

Si es así, necesitamos movernos rápido, Bilbo no tiene protección alguna ..si algo le pasa ..será sólo mi culpa- Se lamentó el enano.

-Creo que sé donde encontrar ayuda ..dijo el mago...pronto empezó a buscar en los arbustos y encontró lo que buscaba: Una mariposa..sopló hacia ella como diciéndole algo y la mariposa prontamente levantó el vuelo ...llegó pronto a su bandada y entregó el mensaje, ellas vieron que era importante, que era urgente y a su vez lo trasmitieron al resto, a sus amigos del bosque: aves, roedores, castores y bestias todos ellos ayudarían a hallar al hobbit perdido.

Bilbo continuó corriendo sin rumbo no sabía a donde se dirigía..solo corría y corría...ya había perdido mucho tiempo ...y eso jugaba en su contra.

Pronto Bilbo sin percatarse del peligro cayó en un hoyo cubierto por hojas secas..buscó desesperadamente como salir de allí pero no encontraba cómo...

-No, no puede ser..estoy atrapado...

Se sentó en el suelo y lloró esperando lo inevitable..tarde ó temprano lo encontrarían y sería su final.

Pero pronto Bilbo escuchó el sonido de unos aletasos..en unos minutos eran muchos, muchos aletasos más, miró hacia arriba y lo vio...vio una bandada de aves moviéndose sobre el hoyo Bilbo no sabía porque pero sintió que aquellas aves le daban fuerza y esperanza ..una de ellas se acercó a Bilbo tenía un clavo en su pico y lo lanzó cerca a él...este lo cogió y lo guardó de inmediato pues no tenia ninguna arma de defensa y eso podría servir.

Pronto Bilbo vio aparecer en el hoyo unas lianas como si algo ó alguien las hubiera arrojado allí para ayudarlo..pronto vio aparecer junto a las lianas a dos ardillas que lo miraban haciendo movimientos muy rápidos "apresúrate, apresúrate" parecían decirle..y Bilbo intuyó bien..se cogió de las lianas y trepó como pudo, al cabo de un tiempo estaba ya fuera de aquel hoyo.

-Sois grandiosos todos ustedes gracias amigos por ayudarme...- de pronto las mismas aves que en su momento coronaron el hoyo lo rodearon.."Síguenos..síguenos" parecían decirle y Bilbo escuchó su corazonada y las siguió, pero de pronto su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad..de entre la maleza se apareció el enano del que pensó que se había librado hacía unas horas atrás..había rabia en sus ojos esta vez, Bilbo retrocedió sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

-Maldito hobbit ..vas a pagar lo que me hiciste.!..Ya no tienes escapatoria..- dijo mientras se acercaba mas y mas a Bilbo, luego repentinamente lo abofeteó cayendo Bilbo contra un árbol cercano, sin darle tiempo a nada lo jaló de una pierna quedando muy cerca de su víctima y le propinó otra bofetada que a Bilbo lo dejó totalmente aturdido y sin fuerzas para luchar, entonces sintió que lo besaban en el cuello mientras trababan de despojarlo de sus ropas.

-Noooo..basta! noo..por favor...noooo- las lagrimas le brotaban por los ojos, sentía asco y dolor de lo que ese enano estaba haciéndole..pero ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra el..y cerró los ojos rogando de que todo termine pronto.

Pero de pronto recordó aquel objeto que el ave le arrojó a los pies..y que tenía en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón..justo cuando se percató de ello el enano cogió su cara para besarlo con exigencia Bilbo se defendió con ambas manos sus labios eran sólo de Thorin no quería que alguien más los tomara, luego bajo una de sus manos con sigilo para sacar el clavo, al final logró hacerlo y con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban le rasgo la cara al enano este se cogió el rostro por el dolor y golpeo fuertemente a Bilbo dejándolo inconsciente y totalmente vulnerable a sus ataques.

De pronto las aves volvieron a aparecer y volaron dando vueltas alrededor del enano quién al percatarse de aquel hecho las miró extrañado ...estaba a punto de dar rienda suelta a sus bajos instintos arremetiendo contra el cuerpo del indefenso hobbit, pero en unos segundos mas las aves empezaron un ataque voraz tratando de defender al hobbit de su atacante, algunas lo jalaban de los cabellos, otras lo picoteaban y otras le clavaban las garras en los ojos.

-Qué es esto malditos pajarracos! largo de aquí..fuera..! Aléjense de mi..!

-pero las aves habían lastimado tanto sus ojos que al retroceder frenéticamente tratando de huir de ellas cayó en el mismo hoyo donde estuvo Bilbo y allí quedo.

Bilbo yacía inconsciente en el suelo ..las aves ya no podían hacer nada ..sólo cuidarlo allí y esperar. A las pocas horas Bilbo empezó a despertar recordando lo que había pasado, buscó a su agresor con los ojos pero no lo halló, se miró y aún tenia su ropa puesta y no recordaba lo que había pasado después que el enano lo golpeo..se incorporó como pudo y vio el hoyo con el enano en su interior..miró hacia el cielo y allí estaban todavía las aves entonces lo entendió: nuevamente las aves lo ayudaron -gracias! gracias ! ..- les dijo el hobbit y de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas de alegría de saber la suerte que había tenido, ya más tranquilo continuó su camino siguiendo el sendero de sus salvadoras.

Un día más terminaba la luz era escasa...y a Bilbo se le hacia mas complicado ver el camino..de pronto resbalo y calló al suelo estaba exhausto y hambriento entonces de pronto unas luces empezaron a brillar a su alrededor...Bilbo pensó que estaba delirando ...pero no era así..luego se percató de lo que eran en realidad.

-Luciérnagas...si. jajaja...gracias por ayudarme con su luz ...Bilbo hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse y andar se tambaleaba al caminar puesto que ya casi no tenía fuerzas.

-Debo seguir...no..no puedo detenerme..no puedo...- pensaba el hobbit, estando al límite de su resistencia.

De pronto ya no pudo más y cayo al suelo totalmente agotado, las aves que volaban a su alrededor pronto se alejaron de él..

-No, no se vayan...no me dejen...no..por favor..-dijo el hobbit suplicando incapaz de poder dar un paso más.

Pronto esas aves llegaron a Gandalf y enviaron el mensaje..Gandalf lo recibió y alertó a Thorin y a los otros:

-Escuchen todos debemos seguir a las aves..! Bilbo no esta lejos ..debemos darnos prisa..

A los pocos minutos llegaron a un punto del bosque donde muchas luciérnagas estaban curiosamente reunidas..era como si quisieran llamar la atención, Gandalf fue a su encuentro y finalmente encontraron a Bilbo semi- inconsciente acurrucado entre los arbustos..

-Bilbo ..! Bilbo..por Mahal ..soy el culpable de todo esto..perdonamé por favor ..- le dijo Thorin visiblemente afectado al ver al hobbit en ese estado.

-Thorin ...eres tu, ...tu...viniste po...por mi..? Thorin yo...- pero Bilbo se desvaneció en ese momento.

-Perdóname Bilbo ..- dijo Thorin mientras apretaba contra su pecho al hobbit, al dulce hobbit de quién se estaba enamorando perdidamente.

 **Continuará**...


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Los enanos cuidaron muy bien a Bilbo siempre al tanto de él...pero Bilbo aún inconsciente tenía pesadillas y aveces lloraba entre sus sueños, como si se defendiera de algo o de alguien..al ver esto Thorin no podía sino acrecentar lo mal que se sentía..pues era él y sus celos los principales responsables de todo esa situación..

-No ganas nada lamentándolo ahora Thorin.. -señalo Balin sin mirarlo, pues aunque se merecía lo que le pasaba, le dolía verlo así.

-Cuanta razón tenias Balin..si yo te hubiera escuchado ..hubiera sido muy distinto.

-Eso ya pasó ... viste el estado de las ropas de Bilbo no? asumo que tienes una idea de lo que probablemente le pasó..

-Si..ese maldito de Rudoc ... espero que no haya llegado muy lejos con Bilbo, estaba herido, Bilbo lo hirió...yo..no sé que pensar...quiero creer que no lo llegó a forzar...pobre pequeño..no merece esto..

-Qué sientes por él Thorin? -pregunto Balin..

Los ojos de Thorin se abrieron como platos..no podía creer que el mismo Balin este preguntándole eso.

-A que te refieres Balin?

-Ahhhh por favor Thorin...esta demás que trates de fingir conmigo...te he visto crecer...te conozco demasiado y se que este pequeño no te es indiferente.. me equivoco ?

Thorin sonrió con pena...- Veo que tus años no pasan en vano amigo.. y sí, debo confesar que este pequeño hobbit me atrae y mucho.. no había sentido algo similar en mucho tiempo..y la verdad hasta me asusta un poco..él se ve tan pequeño ..tan vulnerable...tengo miedo de lastimarlo con mis excesos..- bajó la cabeza apenado..- como acaba de suceder. Balin no soy perfecto lo sé..pero quiero ser mejor por él...quiero estar allí para el, y si él me acepta compartir nuestras vidas para siempre.

-Vaya vaya..pues ciertamente te han embrujado Thorin..dijo Balin entre sonrisas..mientras ambos miraban al durmiente hobbit.

-Hummm ...ya que tú...bueno..digamos que ya lo decidiste ...no deberías formalizar ..es decir de la forma tradicional..cortejar a Bilbo...? sé que él es un hobbit ..pero si tus sentimientos hacia él son lo fuertes que parecen, creo que deberías hacerlo Thorin.

-Sabes ..también lo estuve pensando y te juro que no hay algo que desee más ..pero no sé si sea prudente hacerlo estando tan cerca de cumplir nuestra meta, ahorita no tengo nada..soy un don nadie..me gustaría ofrecerle algo más a él.. un lugar en Erebor en nuestra ciudad .pero aveces veo eso tan lejano..

-Ya estamos muy cerca Thorin..no pierdas la fe...tu siempre nos has dado esperanzas..tiempos mejores se aproximan lo sé.

De pronto Bilbo empezó a despertar abrió sus ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue a Balin y a Thorin junto a él..su rostro se iluminó al ver a este último..era como si su alma hubiera regresado a la vida...Bilbo era un libro abierto, no escondia nada.

-Mi señor...

-Shuuu pequeño debes descansar.. - indicó Thorin.

-bueno los dejo para que puedan hablar dijo Balin saliendo del lugar dándole mas intimidad a los dos.

-Bilbo ...yo...

-No,..no diga nada señor...entiendo..yo..confundí las cosas ...creo que no leo bien las señales..

-No ...no has sido tu ...yo fui el que malentendió todo ...yo...creía que tu...que tu y Bofur se entendían..

-Que? pero yo no...

-Lo sé ..lo sé...yo vi cosas donde no las había..conozco mis demonios...pero no dejaren que me alejen de ti..-diciendo esto se acerco a Bilbo mirándolo de esa forma intensa, casi hipnótica. Pero Bilbo esquivo su mirada y agachó su rostro avergonzado.

-Que pasa?

-Thorin...yo...Rudoc ...él ...

Thorin no quería escuchar...temía que Bilbo continuara hablando; temía escuchar que Rudoc se había aprovechado de él.

-Bilbo ..mírame...Dime qué pasó?

-Thorin... él me besó a la fuerza ..él me tocaba ..el trató...estuvo a punto de forzarme..Dios sabe cuanto le debo a esas aves del bosque..me ayudaron tantas veces...

El alma le regresó al cuerpo cuando Thorin oyó a Bilbo decir que Rudoc no pudo cumplir su propósito..pero se sentía aún culpable por todo lo sucedido..y cogiendo de la barbilla a Bilbo lo obligó a mirarlo.

-Yo soy el único culpable de lo que te ocurrió ...te alejé de mi..por mis tontos celos..no sé en que estaba pensando..creer que Bofur y tú..yo los vi abrazarse...y luego confundí las cosas...

-Señor si hubiera alguna persona de la compañía en la que yo estuviera interesado ...créame que usted sería el primero en saberlo.

Diciendo esto sus miradas se cruzaron..Bilbo se perdió en los ojos del enano..quien acortó mas la distancia entre ellos..Thorin miró los labios de Bilbo como pidiéndole permiso..Bilbo solo deseaba besarlo de nuevo...al fin estando a solo unos milímetros de sus labios Thorin puso su mano en la mejilla de Bilbo ..la que luego coloco en su nuca...acercándolo suavemente a él, recorrió los escasos centímetros y tomo sus labios...Thorin lo besó suavemente saboreando sus labios con maestría Bilbo sentía que sus pies habían dejado la tierra...y solo se dejó llevar por él.

Unas horas después que Bilbo se recuperara continuaron su camino ...Thorin llevo a Bilbo con él en su pony, esta vez nadie lo separaría de él.

Pronto llegaron al bosque negro...un bosque tétrico, oscuro y sin vida..Gandalf los dejo en ese punto ya que necesitaba ver las tumbas de las montañas, ahí encontraría las respuestas que buscaban.

Antes de partir Gandalf les recomendó que no pierdan el camino..por que si lo hacían, no lo volverían a encontrar..el bosque entero era una trampa mortal..los haría alucinar y los haría perderse para siempre en el.

Los enanos escucharon la advertencia y se adentraron a aquel bosque muerto donde todo era irreal incluso el aire era pesado.

Estuvieron caminando sin perder el camino como les habían dicho, pero de pronto Bilbo empezó a sentir los estragos de aquel lugar.

Al voltear hacia atrás y se vio a sí mismo, su otro yo lo miraba asustado diciéndole que estaban equivocados que debían salir del camino, era muy insistente, luego de un minuto desapareció..entonces lo confirmó el bosque entero tenía magia..y si querían salir debían ser mucho mas hábiles.

Continuaron su camino y se hacía mas pesado respirar, el ambiente era mas denso a medida que avanzaban. De pronto al continuar Bilbo vió a Thorin dar la vuelta y correr, pasó por su lado dirigiéndose a dios sabe donde y parecía molesto ..él no entendía por que hacia eso ...estaban bien advertidos de no hacerlo..pero no quería dejarlo sólo así que lo siguió.

Thorin iba muy rápido y a Bilbo se le hacia cada vez mas difícil seguirlo -Mi señor...no creo que sea buena idea salirse del camino, debemos volver..Gandalf dijo..

Pero de pronto Thorin simplemente se esfumó ante sus ojos..era como si la vegetación lo hubiera tragado.

-Thorin ? Thorin.!- Luego lo comprendió - ...por Yavana, no..que hice? .era un espejismo.! .- diciendo esto totalmente asustado ya que se había alejado mucho de los otros trató de volver, pero simplemente ya no había forma...a cada paso que daba la maleza se hacía mas y mas espesa...no había señal del camino ..ni de los otros hasta donde alcanzaba su vista.

A pesar de no saber por donde correr, no se detuvo y siguió y siguió..pero de pronto tropezó con algo y cayo al hacerlo vio que ante el había una mano semi enterrada miró mas arriba y quedo horrorizado con lo que vio..era Kili...Bilbo pensó que no podía ser ..luego mas allá estaba el cuerpo de Fili y al otro extremo Thorin..y justo a él el esto de sus amigos enanos, Bilbo sintió nauseas y cayo al suelo de rodillas, llorando y cogiéndose el pecho..pues no sabia si lo que estaba viendo era real o otra alucinación..

-No Thorin...no puedes ser tu... No no eres tú...no eres tu ! - dijo con determinación mientras se alejaba del los cuerpos... - Su corazón le decía que lo que veían sus ojos no era real y trataba de convencerse a sí mismo que no lo era.

A los segundos de aquello empezó una tormenta inclemente y muy extraña que parecía seguirlo, desesperándolo aún más. Bilbo trató de ponerse a buen recaudo pero era imposible, recordó su mochila y busco algo en ella que pueda servir recordó que antes de partir de Rivendel Elrond le dio 3 obsequios, que según él serian muy útiles para su viaje ( aunque él no veía su utilidad en ese momento)..es así que llegó a su mente uno se los obsequios del rey Elfo y rememoró sus palabras al entregárselo..."Las semillas de estas flores están llenas de luz..donde las siembres se volverá un espacio donde la oscuridad no podrá ingresar"..no supo por que pero ese pensamiento vino a su cabeza ..de pronto un extraño movimiento debajo de él lo saco de su ensueño..las raíces de aquellos árboles que parecían muertos cobraron vida y se enlazaron en los tobillos y piernas del hobbit haciendo que este caiga al suelo, a duras penas Bilbo pudo abrir el sobre de las semillas y las dejó caer sobre aquel suelo cuya tierra parecía estéril y muerta..carente de toda vida, pero grande fue su asombro cuando a escasos minutos raíces grandes verdes y hermosas crecieron y lucharon contra aquellas oscuras y muertas haciendo que pierdan su fuerza y retrocedan liberando al hobbit, en ese momento escuchó una voz más no sabía de donde provenía..pues no había nadie mas en aquel lugar..

-Tu...vas a pagar lo que hiciste ...vendrás conmigo ahora..e iniciarás el ritual.

Bilbo seguía sin ver al dueño de esa voz ...pero no era la primera vez que la escuchaba..de pronto aquel sonido se materializó en un cuerpo ...era él...el Señor Oscuro estaba ante él. En ese mismo momento vio que las raíces formaban una estructura de protección alrededor de él que emitía una luz muy brillante, luz que inesperadamente lo hizo salir del lugar donde estaba y aparecer en otro lugar distinto.

De pronto Bilbo abrió los ojos totalmente asustado por lo que había visto y de pronto todas las cabezas de sus amigos enanos estaban sobre él...

-Bilbo..! Por Mahal..! Se puede saber donde dientres te habías metido? Desapareciste cuando tomaste otro rumbo..sabiendo que no podemos salirnos del camino ...y de pronto apareces asi .., de la nada...

\- Thorin...yo..te vi salirte del camino a tí ...luego me di cuenta tarde que no eras tú..es este bosque ...esta tratando de perdernos en el...luego lo ví...el Señor Oscuro estaba allí

Todos quedaron asombrados por las palabras de Bilbo..

-Te lastimó..? Qué te dijo? exigió Thorin con insistencia..

-Me dijo...que me iba hacer pagar por todo y que me llevaría con él para que yo inicie el ritual.. las semillas de Elrond me ayudaron crearon una especie de barrera..y de pronto cuando reaccioné ya no estaba allí sino aquí con ustedes, le debo mucho, sin ellas no lo hubiera logrado.

-Escuchen todos ya no se separen todos caminemos juntos si ven algo raro lo comunican y no se separen este bosque es una trampa.. - Indicó Thorin.

Pero al continuar una oscuridad muy intensa se cernió sobre ellos...al punto que ni siquiera podían verse entre ellos mismos...entonces Bilbo busco en su mochila una especie de cristal que le diera Elrond..

-"Esta es la luz de Eärendil, que te guié en lugares oscuros, cuando todas las demás luces se extingan..."

Al sacarla Bilbo cerro los ojos y dijo: guíanos con tu luz...

Y de repente aquel cristal emitió una luz muy intensa y radiante que los dirigió en su camino al final del bosque..

Horas después los enanos lograron al fin salir del bosque y estaban todos muy felices por ello ...pero saliendo dicha alegría se perdió al encontrar una inesperada compañía.

-Elfos .. -La cara de Thorin expresaba su molestia..los elfos jamás habían sido de su agrado y no se molestaba en ocultarlo..

-Que hacen por esta tierra 13 enanos y mas extraño aún que hace un Hobbit acompañándolos dijo mientras se acercaba a Bilbo. Thorin se interpuso en su camino y lo encaró..

-Nada que te incumba..el bosque desemboca aquí y nosotros vamos a Erebor..

-Erebor..? Eso es un suicidio ...Qué poder tienen que destruya a la maldad que allí habita.?

-Tengo más de lo que te imaginas Elfo..

-Legolas..mi señor Enano..Legolas hijo de Thranduil..

-Thorin hijo de Thor..conozco a tu padre...aunque no puedo decir que haya sido un honor.

Legolas se acerco a Thorin totalmente amenazante - Nadie se expresa así de mi padre y vive para contarlo...dijo mientras sacaba su espada pero Bilbo se puso entre ellos...

-Mi señor Legolas lo último que necesitamos es una pelea..lo único que ellos quieren es recuperar su hogar..un hogar que les fue arrebatado hace muchos años.. y el enemigo no es fácil de vencer, incluso para salir de este bosque tuvimos mucha suerte, ...su poder es muy grande. Por favor ayúdenos mi señor Legolas...díganos como llegamos mas rápido para allá, estamos ya contra el tiempo..

-Es el camino a una muerte segura pequeño hobbit..me daría mucha pena que una criatura tan llena de luz, como percibo que lo eres, perezca en una guerra que ni siquiera es suya.

-Iré con ellos hasta que logren su propósito..dije que lo haría y lo haré..con o sin su ayuda...solo que sin ella será más tardado.

Legolas se dio cuenta la convicción que había en las palabras de Bilbo...su espíritu era integro y puro...como sus palabras ..esto lo hizo cuestionarse si estaba en lo correcto ...si de verdad no brindarles apoyo era lo ideal...y si con su apoyo lo lograban.?

-Esta bien ..ustedes ganan...los ayudaré .. vayan al cruce del rió allí enviare una barca allí ..con ella tendrán que andar rió abajo hasta que lleguen a Esgaroth...y de allí a la montaña solitaria son solo unos metros.

-No creo que tu padre apruebe que nos ayudes...- Indicó Thorin.

-Lo sé...pero yo no soy mi padre.

Los enanos se miraron entre ellos...y Thorin asintió la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, a pesar de ser hijo de Thranduil...Legolas parecía ser un elfo de honor..muy diferente a su padre.

-Gracias mi señor Legolas..se lo agradecemos en nombre de todos...- dijo Balin de forma sincera.

-De nada mi señor enano...sugiero que se apresuren ..empieza a anochecer..

El grupo caminó rió abajo, y justo como lo ofreció allí estaba la balsa...era una grande..ahí podrían entrar todos.

Los enanos se embarcaron y tras casi un día completo de navegar lograron llegar a la montaña...ahora debían encontrar las escaleras que conducían a la única entrada secreta a la montaña..que según el mapa estaban allí, arriba de ellos, todos se pusieron a buscarla, cuando de pronto:

-Miren allá arriba...-grito Bilbo al ver a una serie de extrañas escaleras a varios metros arriba de ellos en la montaña.

-Gracias Bilbo, Vamos! - indicó Thorin y a los pocos minutos todos se encontraban ya siguiendo a Thorin por las extrañas y sinuosas escaleras.

Tras seguir las instrucciones que les dio Elrond, lograron entrar a la montaña, con mucha nostalgia Thorin recordó su antigua vida antes que esa maldad se adueñara de sus tierras...los enanos le cedieron el paso a Bilbo, en consideración por todo el apoyo que les prestó, de tal forma que Bilbo fue el tercero en ingresar después de Thorin y Balin.

-Será mejor que ustedes esperen afuera..entraremos Bilbo y yo...si entramos todos llamaremos mucho la atención y es muy probable que nos descubran -Indicó Thorin a Balin y el resto.

-Esta bien Thorin, señaló Balin..

En cuanto entraron vieron la cámara y los salones dorados,repletos de oro a más no poder, era un paisaje deslumbrante, toda la fortuna del pueblo enano arrebatada por un ser maligno.

Thorin y Bilbo necesitaban llegar a la sala de los reyes sin ser vistos, era en aquel lugar que Thorin y Bilbo debían llevar a cabo el ritual que enviaría a todas esas criaturas del mal lejos de la tierra media, pero había un pequeño obstáculo que ellos no habían considerado.

El sonido de una bestia se escucho lejano, Thorin detuvo su andar y Bilbo lo siguió ..sus miradas se cruzaron..y Thorin le indicó la dirección que debían seguir. A pesar de sus años de ausencia conocía Erebor de palmo a palmo y podría recorrerla aún con los ojos vendados.

De pronto el sonido de aquel animal se escuchó mas fuerte y mucho más cercano, tanto que Thorin tuvo que tapar la boca de Bilbo para evitar que gritara o emitiera algún sonido. Ambos se escondieron tras una viga, y lo vieron..era un inmenso perro de tres cabezas, Bilbo empezó a temblar al verlo ya que jamás en su vida había visto algo semejante.

Lentamente y tratando de no hacer ningún ruido Thorin y Bilbo caminaron sigilosamente hacia la cámara de los reyes que se encontraba en la escalera superior, haciéndole sólo gestos Thorin le indicó a Bilbo el camino a seguir..se alejaron pronto de la bestia de tres cabezas, y llegaron a una cámara anterior de piedra pequeña, que les daba privacidad, de allí a la cámara de los reyes el camino era sólo un pasillo largo y expuesto, no había forma de que pasaran por allí sin ser vistos, en dicho lugar Bilbo recordó el último regalo de Elrond, cerrando los ojos rememoró sus palabras:

Este es "El manto de Railarian" Este manto fue tejido por un anciano espectro de los árboles para el primer Elfo guardián de los árboles sagrados, pero hay una peculiaridad con el, sólo develará su poder a aquel que lo crea merecedor, y creeme no muchos lo son.."

-Qué es eso? - Pregunto Thorin casi suspirando...para evitar hacer bulla.

-Es el tercer regalo de Elrond.

-Pero que es lo que hace ? para que sirve?

-La verdad no lo sé..Tal vez sólo sea para protegerse del frío - Y diciendo esto Bilbo se lo puso encima, al segundo algo extraordinario sucedió, las partes del cuerpo de Bilbo que estaban cubiertas por el manto eran transparentes. Pero él no se dió cuenta de ello.

-Es magnifico.! -Dijo Thorin sonriendo emocionado.

-Si, en serio abriga muy bien...

-No, no pequeño, hace mucho, mucho más que eso...Te vuelve invisible! observa - Dijo Thorin mientras le retiraba el manto y se lo ponía encima, sin embargo, algo extraño ocurrió, sobre él el manto no hacia absolutamente nada, no mostraba su poder con él...

Bilbo lo miró extrañado...

\- Es extraño sólo funciona, cuando, lo llevas puesto tu ...

\- Elrond dijo algo al respecto sobre el manto, también mencionó que era muy poderoso..pero cómo haremos ahora?

-Tengo una idea, de aquí el camino es recto cúbrete con el manto y camina de frente, trata de que el ruido de tus pasos no te delaten...

-Pero y que pasará contigo?

-Yo iré por otro camino..

-Pero estas expuesto...te descubrirán...no te dejaré solo..vayamos juntos.

-Bilbo tu camino es directo y estas protegido ya que eres invisible a sus ojos...yo conozco esta montaña más que tu pequeño, sé de todos sus recovecos y atajos, llegaré allí incluso antes que tú...

Bilbo miraba a Thorin suplicante, ya que no quería separarse de él ..pero Thorin llevaba razón...ir juntos podía ser peligroso.

-Esta bien Thorin..

-Mírame pequeño... -dijo Thorin levantando la barbilla del hobbit -No hay poder en este mundo que me separe de ti ahora, _Men lananubukhs menu_

-No, no te entiendo lo que me dices...dímelo por favor... - Bilbo no pudo mantener más a raya sus sentimientos y lo besó, fue un beso intenso, pero firme demostraba la necesidad de quienes se lo prodigaban.

-Te amo pequeño hobbit, te amo..

 _ **Continuará**_


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

A Bilbo le costo separarse de Thorin...pero tuvo que hacerlo se puso el manto y desapareció ante los ojos del enano que minutos antes se habia apoderado de sus labios. Caminó mirando al frente todo el tiempo, concentrado sólo en hacer el menor ruido posible ... llego a un salón inmenso, magestuoso con esculturas bañadas en oro ..era deslumbrante...Bilbo no pudo evitar pensar cuanto se asemejaba aquel lugar a Thorin.

Al avanzar no pudo evitar tapar su boca para evitar gritar lo que vió era espeluznante..habian dos enanos amarrados de las manos y ahi estaba él ...el Señor oscuro sostenia una espada brillante como el sol y le corto la garganta a uno de ellos para luego beber su sangre...Bilbo sentía la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por él..lo que más le preocupaba es que no veía a Thorin por ningún lado.

Thorin avanzo por una serie de pasadizos pero luego algo llamó su atención era justo la biblioteca de su abuelo..así que decidió entrar sólo un rato..al hacerlo vio un hermoso altar donde estaba la corona del rey ...esa corona le pertenecía por derecho...tuvo la tentación de cogerla y ponersela en ese momento ..era un terrible deseo el que sentía.. y sin poder luchar contra eĺ así lo hizo ...y fue un grave error...Thorin empezó a tener pensamientos terribles...todo en su cabeza cambió...ya no era él...ya no sentía como él...sintió mucha rabia y deseos de matar a esos que antes habian sido sus amigos y en especial al hobbit que lo acompañaba...oscuras y sucias ideas de como sería tenerlo a su merced llegaron a su cabeza...y salió del lugar siguiendo estas oscuras ideas...ya era tarde para él ...el Señor Oscuro dominaba sus pensamientos...y su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto Bilbo caminaba sumamente despacio..no quería llamar la atención de los que estaban en el ritual y menos la del señor oscuro...pero no sabía que hacer Thorin no estaba allí y el plan era que se encontrarian en ese exacto lugar.

Entonces Bilbo empezó a caminar en reversa..recogiendo sus pasos pasando por los lugares antes recorridos..pero de pronto una mano fuerte lo cogio del brazo y otra le tapo la boca mientras lo conducian a una especie de sala contigua..Bilbo forcejeaba totalmente asustado pensando como era posible que lo hubieran descubierto si no podian verlo.

Luego sintió que lo ponían contra la pared, pudo ver una silueta familiar tras el manto, pronto confirmó sus sospechas, al descubrirle su rostro lo vio,…vio a Thorin.

-Thorin…! - dijo mientras se abrazaba a su cuerpo asustado – Thorin, no te vi en el salón, dónde estabas? quedamos en encontrarnos allí…tuviste problemas?

-No pequeño..no me paso nada…

-Tu voz…que pasó con tu voz…no suenas igual …

-No soy el mismo, hobbit..ahora pienso con claridad,…ahora sé que debí haberte matado aquel día en Bolson cerrado pequeña rata de estercolero –diciendo eso lo empujo contra la pared, golpeándolo toscamente contra el muro de roca sólida.

Bilbo lo miraba horrorizado al escuchar sus palabras, aquel que tenía ante él no era Thorin,…por mucho que luciera como él..Thorin jamás le hablaría de esa manera.

-Thorin…que te pasa,…por qué dices eso?

-SILENCIO..! – diciendo esto lo abofeteo, haciendo que Bilbo caiga al suelo – tu eres la llave en todo esto,…tu vas a darle al Señor Oscuro lo que desea..pero primero tomaré de ti lo que quiero.

Diciéndole esto lo tomó de un brazo jalándolo para que camine, Bilbo trató se zafarse de su agarre en todo momento pero fue en vano, no era rival físico para Thorin. Tenía miedo pensar en como Thorin acabaría con su vida, paradójicamente su razón de vivir quería ahora quitarle la vida, lloró de miedo y de pena, ya que no había nadie en aquel lugar para ayudarlo.. Thorin dio ordenes al resto de los enanos para que se quedaran fuera…así que su vida pendía de un delicado hilo.

Luego llegaron a un cuarto con una enorme puerta, Thorin la abrió arrastrando a Bilbo a su interior, al ingresar lo arrojó al suelo sobre la alfombra, Bilbo levantó el rostro y vió un cuarto inmenso, había un cuadro enorme de lo que parecía ser un rey sobre la pared, y al costado de aquel rey estaba….estaba Thorin en aquella misma pintura, volteo a su derecha, la chimenea y la enorme cama que se hallaba a unos pasos de él llamaron su atención, no entendía que hacían allí.

Hasta que Thorin lo tomo por los cabellos obligándolo a ponerse de pié.

-Suéltame Thorin,…Noooo,..que vas a hacerme…por favor…soy yo Bilbo,….Thorin despierta,..no eres tú mismo…Thorinnnnn!

Pero nada podía hacer que Thorin entrara en razón, empujo a Bilbo con toda su fuerza contra la cama y a los pocos segundos estaba ya sobre él… rasgando sus ropas con una fiereza tal que Bilbo nunca había conocido. No le importó que Bilbo le suplicara, no le importó las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, no le importó el dolor que le estaba causando,…ya nada le importaba.

Bilbo luchaba con todas sus fuerzas posibles, pero era inútil, el rey bajo la montaña era poderoso en todo sentido y se rindió ante su poder.

De pronto Thorin cogió los brazos de Bilbo y los colocó sobre su cabeza atándolos a la cabecera de la cama con tanta fuerza que Bilbo no pudo evitar gritar por el dolor, luego ya inmovilizado bajó por su cuerpo besando y arañando cada centímetro de piel,…hablando cosas en su idioma que para Bilbo eran inentendibles, estaba aturdido ya no podia luchar mas y gruesas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

Para Thorin era recién el comienzo sus manos encontraron su miembro y empezaron a trabajarlo primero lento pero luego rápidamente haciendo que Bilbo ya no pueda acallar sus gemidos, luego puso al hobbit de costado sobre su lado izquierdo y con la misma mano que lo habia masturbado preparó la entrada del hobbit..la que minutos despues atravezó salvajemente sin darle tiempo a nada ..Bilbo gritaba de dolor ..pero eso a Thorin parecia gustarle, le quito las cuerdas de las manos al hobbit , lo levantó y lo colocó contra la cabecera de la cama empujando su pene contra su entrada mientras sus manos continuaban torturando su centro de placer...poco a poco las envestidas eran mas y mas violentas cada vez...Bilbo estaba sangrando..pero eso no le importó a Thorin y continuó con su ataque irracional hasta que pronto se detuvo porque no lo escucho hablar mas, ni moverse, se separo de él y al darle la vuelta quedó horrorizado con lo que vió Thorin habia atravesado el cuerpo del hobbit perforandolo, sus ojos se hallaban sin vida, sin luz..su cuerpo estaba frió...estaba muerto.

Thorin sujeto su cuerpo ensangrentado..lo movió tratando de que reaccione ..pero nada resultaba...su conciencia lo acusaba, se sabia culpable de la atrocidad que estaba ante sus ojos.

Entonces lleno de furia y con toda la fuerza de su voz gritó NOOOOOOOOO..BILBOO..NOOOOOO..! y lloró como núnca lo había hecho...se cogio su cabeza en su desesperación y sin quererlo sintió la corona ..habia olvidado que la tenía puesta y la retiró de su cabeza mirandola con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Al siguiente minuto sucedió algo inesperado..estaba de nuevo en la biblioteca de su abuelo, parado en el altar sosteniendo la corona y al recordar lo que habia pasado la dejo caer horrorizado..jamás usaría esa corona..

\- Era cierto lo que decián por Mahal ...la corona lleva una maldición...

Salió corriendo de aquel lugar recordando que Bilbo lo esperaba en la cámara de los reyes..jurando por su nombre y su linaje nunca sucumbir como lo hizo su abuelo..

Al llegar a la cámara y siendo lo mas sigiloso posible fue al lugar donde habia quedado con Bilbo. Se detuvo y miró a todos lados recordando que Bilbo era invisible..de pronto sintió una suave caricia en la mejilla...y supo que era él.

Bilbo se descubrió el rostro y miró a Thorin con alegria..verlo siempre le producia ese efecto.

Se acerco al oido del enano y casi en un susurro le dijo: No estamos solos Él esta en el altar de piedra alla arriba..

Ambos miraron y lo vieron el Señor Oscuro estaba sacrificando a un enano mas cortándole la garganta, llenando con su sangre su copa.

El señor oscuro necesitaba de sangre para alimentarse y la luz del sol era su peor enemigo por ello la montaña era el lugar ideal para él a metros y metros bajo la tierra.

De pronto un guardia visiblemente agitado irrumpió en la sala hablando en un lenguaje que para Bilbo era incompresible y al momento el Señor Oscuro dio una orden por la cual la mayor parte de los guardias se retiraron raudamente del salón, quedando sólo dos en el lugar.

Entonces Thorin le pidió a Bilbo que suba la parte alta de la sala, en sus balcones podría esconderse, sería seguro para él, mientras tanto Thorin buscaría que reducir a los guardias y acercarse al altar de piedra.

Prontamente Thorin cogió sus dagas y las lanzó

-Esperaba este momento Escudo de Roble …el momento en que tú y tus amigos se atreviesen a entrar a la montaña… Tú me darás la inmortalidad,…sé que tiene el báculo contigo y que te acompaña ese mugroso hobbit de la comarca.

-Tú no tienes derecho a estar aquí..esta montaña es nuestro hogar largo de aquí.!

Thorin saco su espada para luchar pero de pronto…

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu….sé que este hobbit, no es cualquier hobbit para ti… - Mientras decía esto Thorin vió aparecer a un guardia que llevaba amordazado a alguien mucho más pequeño que él , al acercarse más confirmó sus sospechas era Bilbo.. – sería una pena que este rostro angelical terminara desfigurado, no lo crees así Escudo de Roble?

-Thorin lo siento….dijo Bilbo zafándose de la mordaza de su verdugo, acto que fue castigado con un golpe que lo dejó casi sin aliento y retorciéndose en el suelo.

Thorin tenía un plan, pero para ello debía alejarse unos metros de ellos y acercarse a uno de los extremos del lugar donde estaba, pero como hacerlo? De pronto se le ocurrió una idea descabellada, pero era su única oportunidad.

-Jajajajaja acaso crees que realmente me interesa esta criatura,..?, por quien me tomas – mientras hablaba se acercada a su objetivo, estaba tratando de ganar tiempo… - no puedo negar que es delicioso en la cama, pero para nada más..él es el portador del báculo, motivo por el cual aún sigue vivo…..has lo que quieras con él..no me interesa en lo absoluto.

-Thorin….. Dijo Bilbo casi en un hilo de voz sin darle crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-A mí solo me interesa la montaña, …Tendrás el báculo y la inmortalidad que buscas con tanto ardor pero debes prometer que dejaras la montaña, buscaras otro lugar lejos de aquí esas son mis condiciones …

-¡Tú no estás en condiciones de negociar sucio enano !

-Entonces no tendrás nada ….mis enanos ya redujeron a tus espectros….tú decides, toma el báculo, llévate al hobbit y lárgate.

-Así será ….pero, entrégamelo….ahora…!

Pero Thorin había llegado a donde quería al fin se dio la vuelta y mirando a la cara al Señor Oscuro le dijo:

-Antes de irte toma un poco de sol... Acto seguido jaló una antigua palanca que abrió la gran cúpula de piedra que se encontraba sobre ellos dejando entrar la hermosa luz solar.

-Noooooo enano maldito…..arderás ,…..voy a volver,…volveré…!

-A los minutos que les diera la luz solar sus cuerpos se prendieron el fuego y se convirtieron en cenizas Thorin soltó el báculo..y corrió a abrazar a Bilbo quien hizo exactamente lo mismo.

-Lo siento era necesario..

-Thorin…lo lograste.

-No, lo logramos todos..Ahora, aceptarás vivir en mi hogar? Aceptarías quedarte conmigo aquí?

-Thorin….mi hogar es donde tu estas…

Thorin no pudo con la alegría que lo embargaba y lo besó como nunca lo había hecho.. en ese momento llegaron los demás enanos a la sala y aplaudieron al verlos abrazados, Bilbo se sonrojo al ver a los enanos aplaudir, pero nunca fue más feliz..

A los meses de que recuperaran su hogar los enanos estaba muy ocupados en reconstruir la montaña, tanto así que Bilbo ya casi no veía a Thorin, y vaya que lo extrañaba,..pero un buen día Bilbo estaba en el balcón de la cuidad contemplando la belleza de la noche y Thorin lo sorprendió cogiéndolo por la cintura.

-Thorin….Thorin…te extrañe tanto…como es que viviendo en la misma montaña no te he visto por casi un mes..

-Es cierto ..pero créeme que valió el sacrificio…acompáñame..

-Que misterioso estas…pero esta bien..vamos…

Thorin lo condujo a los aposentos reales había una gran puerta enchapada en oro, era realmente hermosa

-Ves esta puerta..? tengo algo para ti y diciéndole esto le dio un obsequio, era una llave también bañada en oro.

-Una llave, es preciosa…pero que es lo que abre.?

-Las puertas del cielo pequeño –dijo Thorin bajando la cabeza para undir su nariz en los rizos de su amado y embriagarse con su olor.

A minuto Bilbo abrió la puerta e ingresó a un cuarto inmenso e imponente..las cortinas eran rojas igual que la alfombra, la habitación tenía un balcón propio ..y una enorme cama en el centro.

-Ahora si mi futuro consorte me lo permite…. – Thorin cargo en sus brazos a Bilbo depositándolo después en la que sería su cama, la cama que compartiría con su esposo, su lecho de amor..

-Thorin….yo..

-No digas nada pequeño …

-Si debo hacerlo …debo decirlo…Te amo Thorin, Te amo, no me importa morirme mañana porque ya conocí el amor..y soy muy dichoso de que me correspondas también.

-Pues debo decir que eres totalmente correspondido pequeño hobbit… -diciendo esto Thorin lo besó profundamente, pues sabia el efecto que hacía en Bilbo …al minuto sus manos ya corrían por el cuerpo del hobbit …arrancándole dulces gemidos, las manos de Thorin recorrieron luego la piel bajo las ropas, hasta que llegado el momento ya no las toleraba mas y lo desnudo lentamente..

-Bilbo, se que debería esperar, el cortejo, la tradición…pero ya no puedo más….por favor detenme.

-Thorin por favor continua….no te detengas….lo deseo también…

Y ese fue el permiso que Thorin necesitaba para embistirlo con energía renovada, besando todo su cuerpo, llegando a conocer cada parte de él con sus manos, y luego con sus labios. Thorin le enseñó al hobbit lo que significaba su pasión, le enseño a amarlo, se fundieron en uno solo aquel día…Esa fue su primera noche, la primera de muchas otras …y su amor fue tan grande que no cabía en aquella enorme montaña.

 ** _~ Fin ~_**

 ** _Muchas por todo sus comentarios durante los 13 capítulos que duro esta aventura, es la primera vez que escribo un fic y en realidad espero que haya sido de su agrado._**

 ** _Kumi Kinomoto, no tengo que decirte lo mucho que aprecio tu constancia, y saber que siempre estabas allí leyendo mis locuras.. para tí un saludo especial...(_** ** _Tak khaz meliku suz yenetu )_**

 ** _Muchas gracias a todos y Felices Fiestas..! Nos leemos pronto, ya que tengo un nuevo fic en mente._**


End file.
